Metamorfosis 80Fem!
by Hinamori-chan15
Summary: Un día, Yamamoto es picado por un mosquito, inyectándole una enfermedad que cambia radicalmente la vida de este. Yamamoto al igual que sus amigos tendrán que adaptarse al cambio, ya que ahora Yamamoto es nada menos que una chica. Si! Una chica!59fem80!
1. ACCIDENTE

El cielo estaba presagiando a ser soleado, eran las 05:30 y la sensación del ambiente era bastante fresca, perfecto para una buena practica de beisball, eso pensaba Yamamoto Takeshi, un muchacho de cabello negro azabache, piel morena y ojos de color miel; al salir de su casa dirigiéndose a la escuela Namimori, con una típica sonrisa, un bolso, bat al hombro y una pelota pequeña en la mano derecha, que lanzaba hacia arriba para luego atraparla; repitiendo así el proceso.

….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….

Fue una mañana normal con respecto a su entrenamiento con el beisball, acertando con cada batazo y realizando una innumerable cantidad de Honroms!, siendo así elogiado por sus compañeros de equipo y entrenador. No por nada era el as del beisball en su escuela.

De haber terminado de recoger todos los bat, y otros equipos que usaron en el día de hoy; de ordenarlos y acomodarlos, ya que se ofreció a hacerlo; Siendo el capitán que vela por su equipo, se dispuso a tomar una ducha rápida, para luego encaminarse a su casa donde le esperaba un delicioso plato de sushi, que su papa le hacia todos los días en recompensa por haberle ido tan bien en su entrenamiento.

Con esto Yamamoto ya ansiaba con mucho entusiasmo en regresar a la escuela para las horas de clases.

-Jaja! Hoy va a ser un buen día!^^-, se dijo optimista, recostado en la cama de su habitación, esperando impaciente la hora para encontrarse con cierto italiano, presintiendo que el día de hoy iba a ser bastante interesante, adornando así a su rostro su típica sonrisa de 1000 voltios.

-*-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/*-

Por otro lado para un chico con cabello plateado, desordenado, ojos esmeraldas con ojeras y ceño fruncido, rostro pálido con arañazos y ropas con algo de pólvora, se observaba detenidamente en el espejo de su cuarto de baño.

….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….

Su reloj situado en su mesita de noche, había marcado las 08:30, asiendo que empiece a tocar el despertador, siendo esa la hora fijada. El muchacho Gokudera Hayato, acostado en su cama, que trato de hacer caso omiso del timbre, empezó a gruñir y maldecir en sus pensamientos, frunciendo el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados.

Le molestaba levantarse temprano, empezaba a fastidiarle el estupido despertador, el lo único que quería era dormir un poco mas, puesto que anoche durmió tarde por haberse quedado viendo su programa favorito, sobre "misterios del mundo" en la televisión. A el le encantaba esas cosas, principalmente sobre la existencia de seres de otros planetas a lo que llamo UMA. Bueno, el programa duro hasta las 03:00 de la madrugada y fue entonces cuando se dispuso a dormir; media hora después, ya que las imágenes y recuerdos aun indagaban su mente.

De pie delante al espejo, Gokudera se maldijo internamente, por no saber controlarse, ya que hizo explotar el despertador (y una parte de la habitación XD), con dinamita, porque se harto del molesto timbre, además de haber despertado a Uri, su gato, que dormía tranquilamente en una esquina de la habitación, que se abalanzo a su amo, arañando su rostro.

Empezando a arreglarse a gran velocidad, asiendo una nota mental de comprar otro despertador, y luego de desayunar y de poner comida en el plato del gato, se volteo al espejo, mirando su reflejo a semiperfil, aun con su ceño fruncido.

-Tsk!...este día no puede empeorar -, gruño al reflejo, para luego fijarse en su reloj. Se puso en marcha, saliendo de su departamento, ya que en 15 min., debía de estar enfrente de la residencia Sawada, donde esperaba a su querido jefe el décimo Vongola, y de paso en el camino, encontrarse con cierto idiota amante del beisball.

-*-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/*-

El muchacho pelinegro con los brazos cruzados por su nuca, iba al encuentro de sus dos amigos, Tsuna y Gokudera.

Empezó a recordar lo interesante y loca que se ha vuelto su vida, ahora que los había conocido. Sawada Tsunayoshi, solo Tsuna para el, era el líder de ellos en el juego de la mafia, que a decir verdad ya no lo veía como un simple juego, ya que su vida empezó a correr peligro, en las tantas peleas con sujetos que querían robar sus anillos, Si!, ya no era un juego cualquiera y el estaba seguro de eso, y en parte no le agradaba, ya que hubieron circunstancias en donde el estuvo a punto de terminar con otras vidas. Pero el ya se había metido bastante como para abandonar ahora, No! Eso seria un acto de cobardía, y como el no era de esas personas que se dejan de algo o renuncia, el seguiría con el juego, tratando de tomarlo mas enserio. Pero a pesar de todo eso, le era divertido e interesante, además de poder estar con las personas que apreciaba y también de ser capaz de protegerlas, gracias a su estilo de espada Shiguren Sohen Ryu, con su katana, Shiguren Kintoki, que aprendió y heredo de su padre.

Su otro amigo peliplateado, a quien le empezó a tener afecto de sobre manera. Era de admitir que para Yamamoto, Gokudera era alguien interesante y atractivo, al igual que imprudente y agresivo. Era leal y sonriente cuando se trataba de Tsuna, mientras que con el rivalizaba y le lanzaba miradas acesinas. El no entendía bien esos sentimientos que generaban en el cuando Gokudera esta cerca, el solo sonreía mientras este le gruñía.

Se entristeció un poco por recordar eso, y trato de olvidarlo, ya que le era algo absurdo.

Siguió avanzando en su camino quedando cerca de la casa del peliplateado, donde siempre se cruzaba con el, diviso a su amigo, y corrió hacia este, saludándolo con una de sus irresistibles sonrisas, Gokudera solo chasqueo la lengua, y se volteo para que Yamamoto no notara el liguero sonrojo que se diviso en sus mejillas, colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos, para luego retomar su camino, siendo acompañado por Yamamoto que reía tontamente, para luego generarse un silencio cómodo entre ellos durante todo el trayecto a casa de Tsuna.

….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….

Gokudera por otra parte le cabreaba encontrarse con Yamamoto, pero a decir verdad se ponía nervioso y un montón de sentimientos le inundaban cuando estaba cerca de este. El solo estaba con Yamamoto por que el décimo también era su amigo, y era su guardián de la lluvia. Así se cuestionaba, para no dar importancia lo que en el fondo el quería, que era estar a lado de el. Yamamoto era un tipo que se reía de todo, despreocupado, que siempre sonreía tontamente, Si! un idiota amante de un estupido deporte al igual que el. El aun no entendía como alguien como Yamamoto esta en la mafia, era ilógico, el sujeto era muy inocente, además de que creía que todo era un juego, eso lo cabreaba, haciendo que siempre acabara peleando con el, claro que Yamamoto solo sonreía y este lo amenazaba con hacerlo explotar en pedacitos con sus dinamitas, pero debía de admitir que Yamamoto era muy hábil, se adecuo bien, y al parecer estaba tomándolo mas enserio después de haber corrido tantos riesgos. Para Gokudera, Yamamoto era un idiota despreocupado, con una sonrisa demasiado atractiva y buen físico. El por sobre todas las cosas trataba de dejar de lado esos estupidos sentimientos que comenzó a tenerlos después de un tiempo en el que lo había conocido, através del décimo y que cada día que pasaba lo dejaba mas confuso. El ya presentía a que venían esos sentimientos, solo que no lo admitiría, se llevaría ese secreto a su tumba si es posible antes que nada, ya que el decía odiar a Yamamoto con todo su ser, que en parte era cierto ya que odiaba a Yamamoto por generar esos sentimientos en el.

-*-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/*-

Ya ambos muchachos enfrente de la casa de Tsuna, esperaron a que este bajara.

-Yo Tsuna!..- Yamamoto levanto una mano en señal de saludo, sonriendo a Tsuna que salía de su casa.

-Buenos días Juudaime!- Gokudera hizo una reverencia a Tsuna como saludo.

-Oh..Buenos días Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun…-Tsuna saludo a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

-Jaja!..- Yamamoto se río, poniendo sus bazos atrás de su cabeza.

-Oi Yakyu baka..Sea más cortés con el Juudaime!..-Gruño Gokudera a Yamamoto.

-Jaja!.. Lo siento…-Yamamoto se disculpo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Gokudera-kun…esta bien no importa Yamamoto…- Tsuna dijo con una gotita que resbalaba a un lado de su frente y suspiro.

-mm..Tsuna, Gokudera se nos hace tarde..Vamos!..- agarro a sus amigos con los brazos descansándolos en sus hombros.

-Hiii!..es cierto, si no llegamos a tiempo. Hibari-san nos morder hasta la muerte!..- Tsuna dijo con pánico, enfatizando la última frase, que el susodicho utiliza siempre.

-Oi…tu yakyu baka! Quítame tus manos de encima, no me toques!- espeto Gokudera, sintiendo como el calor se le subía a la cabeza, por culpa del tacto de Yamamoto.

-Jaja!..Bien..Entonces apresurémonos!- Yamamoto dedico una sonrisa tonta a Gokudera.

Los tres jóvenes aceleraron el paso, mientras Gokudera gritaba a Yamamoto, y este sonreía, siendo todo observado por Tsuna atrás de ellos, que estaba ya acostumbrado a las peleas de sus amigos, este suspiro, y los siguió por detrás.

-*-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/*-

Llegaron a la escuela 1 segundo tarde y Hibari los descubrió, gracias a Hibird su pequeña ave expiatoria. Este saco sus tonfas en señal de que iban a ser castigados.

-Ustedes herbívoros, llegar tarde a la escuela es una falta grave, por ello...-levanto sus tonfas a la altura de su pecho, y miro serio-…Los morderé hasta la muerte!-pronuncio su frase con voz amenazadora.

-Hiiiii!...Hi..Hibari-san..por…por favor.. discúlpenoos!-Tsuna chillo con lagrimas en los ojos, al borde del colapsó.

-Che…oi Hibari es solo un estupido segundo tarde!- Gokudera se cabreo y se puso delante de Tsuna, sacando de su saco dinamita, para el enfrentamiento.

-Maa…Maa…cálmense por favor…Hibari, Gokudera!.- Yamamoto trato de persuadirlos- No es para tanto, la próxima vez no volverá a pasar- dijo con una sonrisa a los dos, pero Gokudera y Hibari lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-No habrá próxima vez…!- Hibari espeto serio, y se puso en posición de atacar.

-Tsk!..Cállate yakyu baka!..Yo acabare con el…- Gokudera dijo a Yamamoto, haciéndolo a un lado y se puso en posición.

-Hi..Hibari-san.. Gokudera-kun! Esperen...- Tsuna hablo asustado, por el aura asesina que emanaban ambos chicos.

Hibari se decidió a atacar, asiendo caso omiso a las palabras de Tsuna, mientras Gokudera dijo "lo siento juudaime…Yo como su mano derecha acabare con este sujeto"

Y se puso a la defensiva decidido a volar a hibari con dinamita.

-Esperen..- expreso una voz que sonaba como la de un niño pequeño, haciendo que los 2 muchachos se congelasen en el acto, para que segundo después todos ya sabían de quien se trataba. Dirigieron sus vistas al individuo, que tenia apariencia de bebe, que llevaba un traje negro y sombrero, en el que posaba un camaleón.

-Reborn!- Tsuna fue el primero en hablar, sorprendiéndose de la presencia de su tutor.

-Yo Niño!-Yamamoto le saludo con una sonrisa.

-Reborn-san!- pregunto Gokudera bajando sus bombas.

-Um…el bebe?- hablo Hibari con desgano, bajando las tonfas.

-Creo que podrías considerarlos esta vez Hibari..- Reborn hablo.

-Umm…- Hibari se quedo pensando- …bien…esta vez lo dejare así..-se volteo dando la espalda a los demás, empezando a caminar hacia de donde había venido-..Pero…- se detuvo y giro el rostro- si la próxima vez vuelven a llegar tarde…- saco sus tonfas y las coloco a la distancia de su cara- ..Los morderé hasta la muerte!- sentencio, y se volteo de nuevo, bajando las tonfas, desapareciendo por los pasillos de Namimori.

-ufff!..Estuvo cerca…- suspiro aliviado Tsuna, para luego mirar a su tutor,- Reborn..Donde estabas?- pregunta al Arcobaleno.

- Yo tuve asuntos que atender en Italia, pero ya estoy de vuelta…- dijo dando una sonrisa, que hizo que a Tsuna se le pusiera piel de gallina.

-Jaja!..Oye niño…gracias… nos salvaste!..- Yamamoto se agacho a altura de Reborn y le sonrío.

-Tsk!...si Reborn-san lo dice…entonces no hay porque pelear…- declaro Gokudera con cierto disgusto.

- No hay de que!.. Ahora deben ir a su salón de clases- Reborn les menciono, para luego plantarle una patada a la cabeza a Tsuna.

-Ittee…ittee.. Porque hiciste eso Reborn!- se quejo Tsuna, masajeando su cabeza.

-Por Dame-Tsuna y llegar tarde!..-fue la única respuesta de Reborn.

Los 3 muchachos hicieron lo que les dijo y se dirigieron a su salón de clases. Luego el día continúo y en la hora del almuerzo, se dirigieron a su lugar favorito, la azotea de la escuela. Hablaron de cosas triviales, Gokudera saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo del pantalón, y Yamamoto se dio cuenta e hizo un comentario, logrando que Gokudera se enojara y lanzase insultos a Yamamoto, y de nuevo la pelea.

A Gokudera le molestaba que Yamamoto era todo sonrisas con el décimo, y sin mas se ponía celoso, aunque el lo era mas exagerado, ya que siempre idolatraba a su adorado Juudaime. Pero en el fondo, Gokudera quería que Yamamoto le dedicara esas tontas sonrisas solo a el. El ya no podía evitarlo, por su culpa se sentía extraño con el décimo, y eso le hacia sentir frustrado. Sin darse cuenta, el había caído por el idiota mas grande que a conocido, enamorándose de el.

Al término del almuerzo, regresaron al salón para terminar con el resto de las clases.

-*-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/*-

Ya en la salida, los tres se dirigían a la casa de Tsuna, ya que Yamamoto sugirió en terminar la tarea, a lo que Gokudera no pudo estar en desacuerdo, ya que el era la mano derecha, y como tal, ayudaría al décimo en su tarea, además de ser el mas inteligente de los tres.

Ya en casa de Tsuna se dispusieron a empezar, sacando sus cuadernos de matemáticas, sentándose en el suelo alrededor de la meza. Gokudera se puso los lentes, y empezó a explicar al décimo, pero sabía que Yamamoto también le atendía. Luego de un tiempo Nana la mama de Tsuna, entro a la habitación con bebidas, ofreciéndola a los chicos, para luego dejar que continuaran, saliendo de la habitación. En ese mismo momento, se habían colado a la habitación dos niños pequeños de 5 años, uno con la cabellera abundante y vestido de vaca (Lambo), y otra con una vestimenta de oriental, con una trenza de cabello (I'pin).

-Gyahaha!..Lambo-san esta aquí!- Lambo se paro en forma heroica.

-Lambo no debes molestar- le regaño I'pin.

-Lambo?- dijo Tsuna " no otra ves!" dijo en sus pensamientos.

-Oi..Tú vaca estupida! Largo de aquí, estamos ocupados!..- le grito Gokudera a Lambo, agarrándole del cabello.

-Ey! Estupidera! Bájame! Lambo-san quiere jugar con Tsuna!..-Chillo, moviendo sus brazos y piernas. I'pin la acompaño diciendo que ella también quería jugar.

- Cállate! El juudaime no tiene tiempo para ti! Tonta vaca!- Gokudera soltó a Lambo, haciendo que este aterrizara de trasero al piso.

-mmm…debo…mantener la calma…- decía Lambo en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Maa..Maa…Gokudera tranquilízate…Lambo solo quiere jugar…no deberías ser tan duro con el niño- Yamamoto reprendió a Gokudera, agachándose a la altura de Lambo, tendiéndole su mano.

- Tsk! ..Se lo merece!- Gokudera se cruzo de brazos, sin darle importancia, a lo que le dijo Yamamoto.

Tsuna quien estaba observando, le entro pánico por la actitud tan cabreada de su mano derecha, y presentía lo que Lambo haría.

Lambo ya no podía soportarlo, y saco de su cabellera la Bazooca de los 10 años, y se dispuso a dispararse con ella.

- Espera Lambo!- grito Tsuna, pero Lambo ya había desaparecido en un humo rosa que se disipo delante de los muchachos, en el que se pudo observar a un adulto Lambo de 15 años.

-Oi joven Vongola!..- saludo Lambo adulto levantando la mano.

-Lambo de 15 años?- expreso Tsuna asombrado.

-hmp..tu…- Gokudera, echándole una mirada asesina, a lo que Lambo advirtió, y le entro pánico.

- Dame-Tsuna, dejad de perder el tiempo y seguid en donde se quedaron- de la nada Reborn apareció, dando una orden a Tsuna, ignorando la presencia de Lambo.

- Mm..Reborn…tanto tiempo..- dijo Lambo adulto a Reborn.

- Gokudera, Yamamoto ustedes también continúen en donde se quedaron.- Reborn hablo a los dos muchachos, ignorando totalmente las palabras de Lambo.

"Ugh..Reborn sigue ignorándome" Lambo dijo en sus pensamientos, con coraje- Creo que aun no quieres aceptar mi fuerza- saco de sus bolsillos unos cuernos y los coloco a los costados de su cabeza- entonces permíteme mostrártela!..-sentencio para luego ponerse en posición de atacar a Reborn, pero antes que eso pase, Bianchi la hermana mayor de Gokudera entro en escena, con dos bandejas con comida envenenada.

- Umm…deben tener bastante hambre… aquí les trai…- Bianchi no pudo terminar la oración, ya que sus ojos se posaron en el Lambo adulto, quien se parecía a su ex novio, a quien ella odiaba. En ese momento un aura asesina se apodero de ella.

- Aneki!..,ugh…ghuaa!...- Gokudera menciono sosteniendo su estomago con los brazos, arrodillándose, no podía evitarlo cada vez que veía a su hermana a la cara le daba mal de tripa, ya que en su infancia esta la obligaba a comer sus comidas envenenadas, dejándole un trauma.

Los presentes entraron en pánico, al percatarse del aura oscura que emitía el cuerpo de Bianchi. Lambo que observo a Bianchi, podía sentir el pánico que corría por sus venas.

- Yo..emm…nos vemos otro dia Joven Vongola..- Tartamudeo Lambo adulto, dando un paso hacia atrás. En eso Bianchi había avanzado hacia su dirección.

-Romeo…-Siseo Bianchi (este era el nombre de su ex que se parece a Lambo adulto), levanto los platos con Posion cooking- Te matare!- espeto lanzando los platos a Lambo.

- Uaaahh!- grito Lambo adulto, tratando de esquivarlas, mientras era perseguido por ella por toda la habitación.

Lambo se lanzo por la ventana, con lagrimas en los ojos (aun adulto sigue igual de llorón XD)

-No escaparas Romeooo!- dijo Bianchi, lanzándose también.

Lambo aterrizo de cabeza, dado que se había lanzado del segundo piso- debo…mantener…la calma…- susurro con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Bianchi por otro lado aterrizo de pie como un gato. Lambo se incorporo y se echo a correr en el jardín, seguido por Bianchi.

….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….

En eso un hombre mayor con bata de doctor pasaba por el barrio. Justo en frente de la residencia Sawada, detuvo su paso y pudo escuchar los lloriqueos de alguien, seguido con gritos amenazadores de una voz que se le hizo muy familiar, decidió indagar por la entrada y pudo ver a un chico con un chaleco de vaca y detrás de este a Bianchi.

-Bianchi-chan!- dijo eufórico corriendo hacia la mujer extendiendo los brazos hacia delante como para abrazarla y darle un beso. En eso Bianchi lanzo su décimo-cuarto plato con Posion cooking a Lambo adulto, pero justo ya habían pasado los 5 min. y Lambo adulto había desaparecido tras un humo rosa, apareciendo el Lambo de 5 años muy confundido, haciendo que el plato vuele directo e impacte justo en la cara de el Dr. Shamal, quien se desplomo en el suelo de la entrada de la casa de Tsuna, haciendo que una caja que llevaba en el bolsillo de la bata, salga disparado, cayendo al suelo y logrando que se abra, también en que uno de los frascos pequeños volara a lo lejos de la caja, y cayera al suelo, que al simple contacto, hizo que el frasco se rompiera. Del frasco fue liberado un Tridentte Mosquito (un mosquito que puede inyectar en personas enfermedades, al igual que puede anularlas.), que se dirigió a la ventana del segundo piso.

Bianchi se detuvo en la persecución mirando a Shamal que yacía en el suelo medio-muerto, para luego fijarse en Lambo de 5 años.

-Tsk! La próxima no te me escaparas..- anuncio Bianchi frustrada, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa, ignorando del todo a Shamal tendido en el suelo.

-Lambo!..-grito I'pin preocupada y corrió hacia su amigo, justo cuando Bianchi abrió la puerta.

-mmm..I pin…Gyahaha!..Vamos a jugar!- se expreso eufórico, I'pin asintió y empezaron a correr hacia la puerta, donde Bianchi aun parada esperaba a que ellos entraran, para luego cerrar la puerta.

….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….

-uff! Pobre Lambo..- dijo Tsuna preocupado por su guardián del rayo.

-Olvídate de el y sigan con sus estudios-menciono Reborn serio, a lo que Tsuna enseguida asintió nervioso por el todo grave de Reborn.

-Si sigamos juudaime!- dijo Gokudera, entusiasmado, pero aun con las manos en el estomago.- no tiene por que preocuparse por esa tonta vaca!-

-Jaja! Eso fue divertido!..-se expreso sonriente Yamamoto quien observo todo el show.- por cierto..Te sientes bien Gokudera?- pregunto con un tono de preocupación en su voz, acercándose a Gokudera. Este se ruborizo en el instante.

- Es cierto..Estas bien Gokudera-kun?-pregunto también Tsuna preocupado por su guardián de la tormenta.

-Haii!..-respondió Gokudera aun con un sonrojo,- Estoy bien juudaime…-dijo incorporándose, empujando lejos a Yamamoto, que se le había acercado.

-..Bien..- suspiro Tsuna para luego mostrar una sonrisa.

En esto un mosquito se había colado a la habitación de Tsuna, observando a los presentes, para luego fijarse en alguien en específico, se dirigió hasta este, colocándose en el cuello para luego picarle.

Yamamoto que estaba atrás de Gokudera, sintió un piquete en su cuello, y poso su mano en el lugar. En ese momento para Yamamoto las cosas a su alrededor empezaron a moverse, y a no poder escuchar lo que Gokudera y Tsuna decían delante de el. Se sintió cansado, mareado para que en un segundo mas su vista se nublase, haciendo que la oscuridad sea lo único que pueda ver.

-*-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/*-

Por otro lado Shamal ya recuperándose, se limpio la cara con un pañuelo que traía en su bolsillo del pantalón y se desempolvo su ropa con sus manos, en eso busca en su bolsillo de la bata una caja que el traía y fue ahí que se percato que ya no estaba, bajo la mirada y vio a la caja semi-abierta en el pasto.

-Maldición…-dijo corriendo hasta la caja, recogiéndola- espero que no se haya roto nada..- decía con el ceño fruncido, al inspeccionar si todos los frascos estaban en buen estado. Entonces vio que faltaba uno,- esto..es malo…- observo el pasto y lo vio, a un frasco pequeño ya roto, luego eleva su vista y se percata que la ventana del segundo piso esta abierta.

-…No…No puede ser….Mierdaaa!..-Grito corriendo hacia la puerta de la entrada de la residencia Sawada.

-*-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/*-

*itte: duele

*juudaime: décimo.

*Yakyu baka: estupido del beisball.

*Aneki: hermana

*Hai: si


	2. SUCESO INESPERADO

Ahhh!.. Que emoción!.. Es mi primer fanfic..Que lastima que no es del todo yaoi…peo que va…esto se me ocurrió de la nada…así que espero que les guste ^^…

Me encanta el 8059!.. Así que aquí les va el cap 2!

**Metamorfosis 80Fem!**

*SUCESO INESPERADO*

Shamal había entrado a la casa azotando la puerta de paso, dirigiendose al 2º piso, ignorando las caras de asombro de los habitantes que estaban en la cocina. Tanto Nana, que estaba secando los cubiertos; como Bianchi que estaba sentada a la mesa leyendo una revista de moda, no supieron como reaccionar, Shamal había entrado como rayo, y los niños que jugaban a las cartas, solo lo ignoraron y siguieron jugando.

-Mmm...Que fue eso…ese era el Dr. Shamal no?..-Nana dijo algo confundida.

-..Mmm…si…es ese pervertido…- afirmo Bianchi, frunciendo el ceño, "que le pasa?" se pregunto en sus pensamientos, para luego continuar con su lectura.

….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….

Se dirigió al pasillo y diviso la habitación del décimo Vongola, abriendo la puerta de un golpe, generando un gran ruido.

-TODOS QUIETOOOSSS!- Grito sin aliento. Los presentes se sobresaltaron y se petrificaron al instante.

-..Dr…Sha..Shamaal?- dijo Tsuna asustado y sorprendido por la intromisión y el grito de este.

-…tu…Shamal que haces aq...-Gokudera no pudo terminar la oración, porque fue interrumpido por un ruido de algo que se desplomo detrás de el- …que demonios?- se cuestiono, volteando la cabeza atrás suyo.

Y ahí en el suelo, se encontraba Yamamoto con los ojos cerrados.

- Qu…Que carajoo?- Grito Gokudera viendo al cuerpo de Yamamoto en el piso.

-Hiiii!...Yaa…Yamamotoo!-Grito Tsuna dirigiéndose a donde estaba su amigo.

Ambos muchachos se sentaron alrededor del cuerpo inerte, observándolo con preocupación. Reborn que fue el único que no se sorprendió por la entrada de Shamal, miro al chico tendido en el suelo, para luego dirigir su vista al Dr.

-..Oi yakyu baka…deje de jugar…Estas preocupando al juudaime- dijo Gokudera moviendo el hombro de Yamamoto, con su mano, y este ni siquiera se inmuto- tsk…despierta idiotaa!-Grito cabreado.

-Yamamoto...que fue lo que pasoo?- decía Tsuna muy preocupado por su amigo.

- Aléjense de el.!- Les grito Shamal.

-Que demonios?A que vine todo esto!- exigió Gokudera a Shamal, cabreado por la actitud de este.

- No se acerquen tanto…tsk…Maldición…no se que clase de enfermedad se le fue inyectada…encima no quiero tratar a un hombre- se quejo Shamal, acercándose a los muchachos, arrodillándose, colocando sus dedos en el cuello de Yamamoto, para sentir si su pulso había cambiado, dando se cuenta enseguida que el muchacho estaba hirviendo.-..Tsk…Tiene fiebre...-anuncio.

- Dr...Shamal que sucede?- pregunto Tsuna muy preocupado y confundido.

- Oh…Maldición…Porque tuvo que pasar esto…- se reprocho Shamal, pasando sus manos por su cabello, ignorando la pregunta.

-…Oi Shamal! Responda al juudaime!...que mierda sucede!- grito Gokudera, levantándose, apretando los puños, tratando de controlarse para no golpear a Shamal.

-..Go..Gokudera-kun…Tranquilo!...- trato de persuadir Tsuna.-..Por favor…que le paso a Yamamoto…Dr. Shamal…- sugirió de nuevo Tsuna a Shamal.

-"…"- este se quedo en silencio, con un gesto de frustración, suspiro y empezó a hablar- Las cosas pueden tornarse peores…debemos llevarlo a mi enfermería…-fue su respuesta- ..Rápido..!- espeto.

Gokudera iba a explotar, ya no lo soportaba mas, iba a meterle un puñetazo en la cara, pero en eso Reborn que solo observaba se adelanto y hablo.

-Shamal…que enfermedad se le fue inyectada por el Tridentte Mosquito?- pregunto.

-Ehh?Tridentte Mosquito?...- grito Tsuna con pánico.

-Quee?-Grito Gokudera.

-Bueno…- Shamal empezó a incorporarse,-…les prometo explicarles todo…Pero ahora debemos actuar rápido y llevarlo a mi enfermería,..Su vida puede estar corriendo peligro, puesto que aun no se que enfermedad se le fue suministrada…- dijo con voz apagada.

- Ya veo…- musito Reborn con tono serio, escondiendo su expresión con su sombreo.

- Bien…Vamos!-Les dijo Shamal, a lo que los muchachos asintieron, y levantaron el cuerpo de su amigo inconciente entre los dos, sosteniéndolo por los brazos. Bajaron por las escaleras con cuidado seguidos de Reborn y Shamal.

Los presentes en la cocina cuestionaron a los muchachos, pero Reborn les dijo descaradamente que "Yamamoto estaba cansado y se había quedado dormido y ahora iban a dar un paseo.", mintiendo así a Nana que se veía preocupada, pero se creyó el cuento. Bianchi por otro lado se percato de la mentira y dijo que los acompañaría, sin antes colocarse una marcara para cubrir parte de su rostro, por un favor al niño Vongola, ya que su hermano no podía mirarle a la cara, y así se dispusieron a partir para llegar a la escuela Namimori, donde se encuentra la enfermería de Shamal.

-*-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-*-

Ya en la enfermería, depositaron el cuerpo de su amigo en la cama y Shamal les pidió que esperaran a fuera, empezando a buscar entre su equipo medico algunos utensilios.

Los dos muchachos junto con el tutor Reborn y Bianchi se quedaron a fuera, tanto Tsuna como Gokudera se sintieron agotados, por haber cargado con su amigo, que era mas alto que los dos y encima por la larga caminata a la escuela, que hacia varias horas atrás la abandonaron. Ambos se desplomaron en un sofá grande que estaba en la sala de espera, mientra Bianchi solo se recostó por una pared cerca de la ventana y Reborn permaneció de pie.

-Tsk! Ese Shamal! Que idiota pervertido! Todo esto es su culpa!- gruño Gokudera, sacando un cigarrillo de la caja que traía en el bolsillo, colocándolo en los labios.

Durante la caminata Shamal les contó todo lo ocurrido, con Bianchi y el hecho de que uno de sus Tridenttes Mosquitos fue liberado inyectándole así a Yamamoto una enfermedad que aun desconoce.

- De cierta forma…-hablo Tsuna con la cabeza gacha- …Solo espero que la enfermedad no sea grave por el bien de Yamamoto…- dijo con tono preocupado.

-Si…- musito Gokudera en voz baja- …tsk…ese yakyu baka!...-apretó los dientes con su cigarrillo, y frunció el ceño. Decir que estaba preocupado, era obvio, la vida de la persona que estaba aceptando que le gustaba estaba en riesgo, sentía como su pecho se contrajo, sintiendo miedo de que algo ocurra…o salga mal…Solo esperaba que ese pervertido de Shamal se haga responsable de lo que ocasionó, y trate a Yamamoto.

Bianchi apoyada en la pared observaba a su querido hermano. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ella ya lo presentía, sabia que Hayato estaba en la negación y que era muy orgulloso para admitirlo, pero podía verse que estaba cediendo a sus sentimientos. Le parecía adorable el hecho de que su querido hermanito había encontrado al amor, por eso ella como hermana debía de apoyarlo, pero eso no significaría que este aceptando ya a Yamamoto como cuñado, ya que aun tenía sus dudas sobre si este era el conveniente para su hermanito.

Reborn que estaba aun de pie, con el sombrero cubriendo sus ojos, sin mas se dirigió a la salida. Tsuna se percato de ello y enseguida cuestiono a su tutor.

-Hey Reborn!..A donde vas?- pregunto.

El bebe se detuvo y sin voltearse respondió-…Tengo que atender algo…Bianchi, dejo que te encargues del resto…-dijo siguiendo su camino a la salida.

-Si…Reborn-Bianchi afirmo con una sonrisa, ella debía de estar presente, por si algo llegase a ocurrir, además de que jamás se negaría al hombre que amaba.

-Umm…-dijo Tsuna, -"Que rayos! Porque Reborn abandona en un momento como este!...ugh…Solo espero que todo salga bien"- se expreso confuso en sus pensamientos, por la actitud de su tutor.

….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….

Por otro lado Shamal, después de haber tratado la fiebre del chico y que al parecer se le estaba bajando por suerte, aun tenía su pulso fuera de lo normal, lo que era extraño, además de que el rostro de Yamamoto se veía muy calmado y relajado. A Shamal aun no le agradaba la idea de tratarlo, a menos que fuese una mujer.

Suspiro disgustado y agarro los fragmentos del frasco roto que los había guardado en el bolsillo de la bata, y los examino, pudiendo ver que tenia gravadas con pincel oscuro las letras "DG ", que no se le hacían familiar, logrando que se frustre, ya que el conocía mas de 100.000 enfermedades de todo tipo. A regañadientes se propuso a investigar en su Notebook, ya que en el se hallaban todos los registros de cada enfermedad que contenían sus Tridenttes Mosquitos; pero nada, no encontraba nada, ni colocando las letras, ayudo.- Maldita…Sea… -Maldijo en voz baja. El debe de descubrir la enfermedad para así poder tratarla lo más rápido posible. Se sintió culpable, ya que en parte era toda su culpa, aunque jamás lo admitiría. El no era de tratar así como así a un hombre y ya lo había mencionado muchas veces pero en esta ocasión no tubo opción, el niño Vongola estaba muy preocupado y por poco y lloraba para que accediera a ayudar a su amigo, y su ex alumno sumergido por la ira lo amenazo en volarlo en pedacitos si no le atendía, y la hermana de este en hacerle comer Posion Cooking, y además de que cierto arcobaleno a punta de pistola le exigió también que se responsabilizase por lo ocurrido. Todo esto solo le deja saber que no tiene otra opción mas que acceder, por el bien de su salud.

….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….

En el reloj de la sala de espera, mostraba que habían pasado 2 horas., y el cielo ya estaba oscuro, dando a conocer que ya era de noche. Después de que Shamal les pidió que esperaran, esto estaba empezando a preocuparle al peliplateado," Porque el pervertido de Shamal no nos ha dicho nada aun!" se dijo en pensamientos, rechinando los dientes, sacando el ultimo cigarrillo de su caja, ya que había estado fumando, desde que Yamamoto estaba en la enfermería. Tsuna también empezaba a preocuparse más, y aun más por la misteriosa salida de su tutor que lo dejo confundido, "Que estará pensando Reborn! En un momento así!...ugh".

La mujer de cabello rosa se había cansado de observar el campo del colegio por la ventana, y decidió recostarse por uno de los sofás, "Que estará pasando ahí dentro hace un buen tiempo que lleva sin dar noticias de nada sobre el estado de Yamamoto Takeshi", pensó, pero estos pensamientos fueron cortados por la enojada voz de su querido hermanito.

- Grrr…!.Maldición! A que hora piensa salir de esa entupida habitación!- Grito Gokudera poniendo se de pie, apretando los puños, con la cabeza ligeramente baja, no dejándose ver su expresión, por los cabellos platas cubriendo sus ojos.

-Go..Gokudera-kun..Cálmate..el seguro saldara enseguida..- quiso persuadir Tsuna a su amigo-..Espero..que sea así..-dijo inconcientemente en voz baja, agachando la cabeza.

-…Juudaime…- susurro Gokudera con tono suave observando a su jefe. El podía sentir la tensión, y que ambos compartían la misma preocupación y angustia, aunque Tsuna tratara de no desesperarse.

Estuvieron en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que se escucharon unos pasos rápidos que venían del pasillo.

-Oiii! Sawada!..Que esta pasando al EXTREMO!- grito un muchacho con cabello corto y blanco, que tenia una banda sobre la nariz, abriendo la puerta de la sala de espera de un golpe. Sobresaltando a los presentes.

-Que…Demonios...tu…que haces aquí Cabeza de Césped!- Gokudera le pregunto sorprendido y enojado a Ryohei, por que este había aparecido.

-Onii-chan!-Hablo Tsuna sorprendido.

-Como que…que hago aquí!Cabeza de Pulpo!...el niño me contó lo de Yamamoto…que diablos paso?- dijo Ryohei.

-Heee!..Reborn!- Tsuna pregunto asombrado y recordó que hace unas horas su tutor se había escusado a hacer quien sabe que. Ryohei asintió con la cabeza.

-Mmm…jefe?- se escucho una vos femenina viniendo de detrás de Ryohei. En la puerta ahora abierta se asomaba tímidamente una chica de cabello azul con un uniforme diferente al de la escuela Namimori, trayendo consigo un tridente que lo sostenía con ambas manos.

-Chrome!...- Tsuna miro detrás de Ryohei pudiendo ver a la muchacha.

-Mm...Si!...la encontré a fuera...a ella también le contó el niño sobre Yamamoto…Sawada!- menciono Ryohei acercándose a Tsuna.

-Eh?...-Tsuna dijo sorprendido, de que al igual que su guardián del sol estaba aquí, también había aparecido su guardián de la niebla y el hecho de que ambos fueron llamados por Reborn.

-Así que Reborn-san los llamo…fue a buscar a los otros guardianes..?- dijo Gokudera pensativo. Tsuna lo miro ya que este también pensaba en lo mismo.

- Oi!...no entiendo nada al Extremo!...Solo se que Yamamoto esta en la enfermería!- grito Ryohei enojado, levantando los puños hacia arriba. Gokudera murmuro algo como "tu nunca entiendes nada Cabeza de Césped!".

-Jefe…Umm…Esta todo bien con el guardián de la lluvia?- pregunto tímidamente Chrome, mientras se acercaba a su jefe.

-Mmm…el…etto…no lo se..- suspiro Tsuna, agachando la cabeza.

-Mm…Quien se atreve a arruinar la paz a estas horas en mi escuela…las clases concluyeron hace horas..-Apareció Hibari enfrente del marco de la puerta- Ustedes…Herbívoros…-musito sacando sus tonfas- ..Será mejor que se marchen o serán mordidos hasta la muerte!-espeto con voz amenazante.

-Hi..Hibari-san.?...También!-dijo Tsuna asustado por la presencia de su guardián de la nube. Gokudera se alerto y enseguida se puso enfrente de Tsuna para defenderlo.

-Oi…Hibari.. A ti también te contaron lo de Yamamoto?- pregunto Ryohei, haciendo caso omiso de la entrada amenazante de Hibari.

-Mnm...Yamamoto Takeshi..?- dijo Hibari avanzando para luego detenerse a unos metros de los presentes, bajando un poco sus tonfas.

-Si!..El niño no te dijo.?...Yamamoto acaba de tener un accidente…es por eso que estamos aquí!...-menciono Ryohei a Hibari con los brazos cruzados.

-Mnn..el bebe..Menciono algo como eso…-se expreso Hibari aburrido-…y que estaban rompiendo las reglas, alterando la tranquilidad de la escuela…-menciono secamente subiendo sus tonfas a dirección de su pecho, pasando su mirada gélida a todos los presentes.

-Ya veo...-dijo Ryohei pensativo y cerrando los ojos.

Tsuna que estaba algo pasmado sacudió su cabeza y expreso- Porque Reborn ha llamado a todos mis guardianes?, aunque bueno…todos deberían saber la situación de Yamamoto…-dijo esto ultimo con tono angustioso.

-Aun no estamos todos…-menciono Chrome tímidamente. Todos fijaron sus miradas en ella, y esta se estremeció, encogiéndose de hombros, poniendo su Tridente delante de ella, como si quisiese ocultarse.

En eso unos pasos se acercaron a presurosamente por la puerta.

-Onii-chan!..Tsuna-kun!-

-Tsuna-san!-

Los presentes se voltearon y vieron a dos chicas en la puerta, cada una traía a un niño en sus regazos.

-Ahora ya están todos!..-Dijo Gokudera con el ceño fruncido. Hibari elevo sus tonfas de nuevo.

-Kyoko-chan! Haru! y también I'pin y Lambo!-dijo Tsuna sorprendido.

-Kyoko! Te dije que te quedaras en casa!...- regaño Ryohei a su hermana.

-Mnn..Lo siento Onii-chan!..me preocupe, porque no me dijiste a donde ibas ya que son las 20:16..-alego Kyoko a su hermano- se volvió a mirar a Tsuna- Llame a Haru-chan..y fuimos a la casa de Tsuna-kun..Para preguntar…y su mamá nos dijo que no estaban y que salieron a la dirección de la escuela…Tsuna-kun…Que esta paso?-pregunto preocupada.

-Si!...Tsuna-san que paso con Yamamoto-kun?- pregunto esta ves Haru que traía a Lambo en su regazo.

-Tsuna...que esta pasando?-pregunto Lambo aburrido, limpiando con un dedo su nariz. En el regazo de Kyoko estaba I'pin, y esta pregunto lo mismo.

Tsuna miro por unos segundos a los niños y Kyoko se alerto y le dijo- Mm..Lo siento ellos querían venir con nosotras…-se disculpo, Tsuna solo asintió.

-Mmn...- Tsuna no sabia como responder ya que el también necesitaba respuestas, suspiro y les dijo-…yo…no lo se aun…-miro al piso- ...Solo se que Yamamoto tiene una enfermedad que puede peligrar su vida...-concluyo apretando los puños.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, mientras todos observaban a Tsuna. Kyoko y Haru se miraron entre si. Hibari termino bajando sus tonfas y se recostó por una pared alejada del resto, cruzado de brazos.

-..Todo saldrá bien…Juudaime…- Gokudera trato de animar a su jefe, posando una mano sobre el hombro de este- …ese idiota es bastante fuerte…-menciono y Tsuna levanto la cabeza y lo miro. Gokudera le sonrío y Tsuna asintió devolviendo la sonrisa. Luego todos se sentaron en los sofás, en espera de una noticia.

….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….…

Shamal estaba sentado en su silla y paso su vista a Yamamoto para luego volverla a su Notebook. Paso una de sus manos por sus cabellos, ya hastiado de no encontrar nada, observó su reloj que traía en su muñeca, viendo que eran las 23:25 de la noche, suspiro y se recostó por la silla, tratando de recordar donde había visto aquellas letras antes, mantuvo su vista en el techo, y luego cerro sus ojos, para después de un momento quedarse totalmente dormido.

En eso un bebe se adentro a la habitación por la ventana, dando un salto, se dirigió a donde estaba Shamal y subió a la mesa, mirando con sus ojos negros a la Notebook, luego se volteo a mirar a la cama con sabanas blancas, y sonrío ligeramente para luego empezar a teclear la Notebook, asiendo caso omiso a los ronquidos provenientes de un Dr. recostado por la silla.

-*-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/*-

En otro lugar un muchacho pelinegro estaba corriendo en la oscuridad, no paraba de correr, se encontraba asustado ya que no podía ver nada. Se detuvo y trato de tomar aire, pero luego lo escucho de nuevo, una voz que pronunciaba su nombre, una voz femenina.

-Quien es?- pregunto Yamamoto mirando a todos lados, solo pudiendo ver todo negro-…Donde estoy?-volvió a preguntar esperando una respuesta. Pudo escuchar una risita y luego esta hablo-…Bueno…no estas en un lugar en especifico…en cuanto a quien soy…-dejo de hablar y empezó a reír - ...muy pronto lo sabrás, después de todo yo formo parte de ti…-dijo para volver a reír.

-Que…Que quieres…decir.?- pregunto confundido Yamamoto. La voz femenina no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas, solo lo dejaban confundido más y más, y la risita de esta no ayudaba. Yamamoto estaba cansado, no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo, pero fue lo suficiente como para que se desplomara con sus rodillas en el suelo, mantuvo respiraciones entre coradas, y luego coloco sus manos enfrente de le, el no podía verlas pero sabia que estaban ahí, paso una de ellas por su cabeza y la sintió, la arrastro hasta llegar a su nuca, hasta que se percato de algo.

-Qu…Que…como es…que?- tartamudeo poniendo sus dedos entre sus cabellos, arrastrándolos hasta llegar por debajo de sus hombros, sintiendo aun cabellos entre sus dedos.

-Wha...Que..es estoo!- grito haciendo eco a lo largo de la oscuridad.

-*-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-*-

Los rayos del sol se posaron en la habitación de espera, iluminando los rostros que yacían dormidos en los sofás. Tsuna estaba recostado en sus brazos en uno de los brazos del sofá. Gokudera estaba alado de Tsuna, recostado por el respáldero, con los brazos atrás de este, las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza gacha. A lado de Gokudera estaba Ryohei, con las piernas algo abiertas, y cruzado de brazos, recostado por el respaldero, con la cabeza hacia arriba y la boca abierta dando ronquidos. Kyoko y Haru estaban en otro sofá, recostadas entre si, con I`pin en el regazo de Kyoko y Lambo encima de las piernas de Haru. Hibari estaba sentado en el piso recostado por la pared, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas extendidas y también cruzadas. Chrome sin embargo estaba a lado de Haru, recostada por el brazo del sofá, aun teniendo entre sus manos su tridente. Bianchi por otro lado estaba en otro sofá, recostada, con las piernas y brazos cruzados. Ella fue la primera en levantarse. Abrió sus ojos verdes y se recostó bien, paso su mirada a todos los presentes y sonrío calidamente. Todos habían pasado la noche ahí, hasta Hibari. Todos preocupados y ansiosos por una respuesta sobre la salud de Yamamoto.

Bianchi se levanto, estirándose un poco, luego observo la puerta que en ningún momento se había abierto, miro el reloj de la habitación que mostraba que eran las 06:07. Shamal aun no daba noticias.

-Se acabo…- anuncio con voz firme, sobresaltando a todos los presentes que yacían dormidos. Todos parpadearon, se estiraron, algunos frotaron sus ojos, y otros bostezaron, para que luego pusieran sus vistas en Bianchi.

Ella se dirigió con pasos fuertes a la puerta de la enfermería, ya apunto de abrir la perilla se detuvo.

-Bianchi…-susurro Tsuna, frotándose aun los ojos y luego puso una expresión de asombro. Gokudera solo frunció el ceño y gruño y luego Pas!, la puerta ya se había cerrado. Bianchi había entrado en busca de Shamal.

….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….…

Dentro de la habitación Reborn estaba tomando una taza de café, acariciando con una mano a León su camaleón. En esto escucho la apertura de la puerta, deposito su taza en la mesa, y León subió de nuevo a su sombrero. Bianchi se dirigió donde estaba Yamamoto, le dio una mirada rápida, solo pudiendo ver las sabanas blancas que lo cubrían, luego se volvió hacia donde provenían los ronquidos, y vio a Shamal recostado por la silla y a su amado Reborn en la mesa con una Notebook.

-Reborn…Buenos días- dijo Bianchi con una sonrisa, acercándose al arcobaleno.

-Buenos días- dijo Reborn con una sonrisa, pero luego agacho la cabeza, haciendo que su sombrero ocultara sus ojos.

-He encontrado algo…-anuncio con voz seria y algo escalofriante. Bianchi se detuvo y se sorprendió por el cambio repentino de Reborn, miro a Shamal que aun dormía y sin más frunció el ceño y se acerco a Shamal, dando una patada a la silla haciendo que Shamal caiga de espaldas.

-Ahh…itte..itte..pero que?- Shamal exclamo enojado y se incorporo, acariciando su cabeza y espalda-…mm!...Bianchi…-dijo extrañado, luego miro a la mesa donde esta su Notebook y Reborn.

-Creo que me quede dormido…-alego sacudiéndose la bata- Reborn…que haces aquí también?- pregunto Shamal. Bianchi le lanzo una mirada acecina, y puso sus manos en su cintura "haciendo tu trabajo" Dijo entre dientes.

-No creo que importe eso ahora…-Hablo Reborn-..Dada la situación, debemos de actuar precavidos…-menciono serio.

-Que…a que te refieres?-pregunto Shamal incrédulo, masajeando su cabeza.

-Me refiero a que encontré algo…-espeto Reborn con tono serio. Shamal solo pudo conjugar un "Eh?", y luego se acerco al arcobaleno y miro a su Notebook.

En un segundo algo hizo clic! en su cabeza y sus ojos se pusieron como platos y su boca se abrió un poco, dando a conocer su asombro por lo que acababa de leer.

A Bianchi le extraño la expresión de Shamal y luego la de Reborn, que ocultaba sus ojos gracias a su sombrero. Ella se acerco y miro a la Notebook. Y tal como paso con Shamal, sus ojos y boca se ampliaron, ambos se quedaron pasmados por lo que acababan de leer.

Reborn por otro lado esperaba ver esas expresiones, salto de la mesa y se dirigió a donde esta Yamamoto, se subió a la cama y se quedo parado mirando el rostro de este.

-Ahora hay que pensar en como explicar esto…-fueron las ultimas palabras de Reborn que sonaron en la habitación.

….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….

Al mismo tiempo en la habitación de espera, todos estaban expectantes y ansiosos esperando a que Bianchi o Shamal salgan por la puerta, pero un peliplateado ya absorto por todo exploto sin más.

-Argg!...que diablos!...por que no salen! Ya hemos esperado toda la noche y nada!...Maldición!...ni siquiera sabemos si aun esta vivo o algo!-Grito con todo y sin dudar se dirigió a la puerta. A todos les sorprendió la actitud irritable de Gokudera que por un momento pensaron que echaría la puerta, pero este solo puso su oreja en esta y trato de escuchar lo que pasaba adentro.

-Gokudera-kun…calma…-dijo Tsuna también acercándose y haciendo lo mismo que Gokudera.

-Y bien…que escuchan?-pregunto Ryohei entusiasmado.

-Cállate!...no escuchamos nada si gritas!- le respondió Gokudera enojado.

-Creo…que escucho algo…-anuncio Tsuna, atrapando la atención de todos.

-Tsuna-san!...que escuchas?-pregunto Haru curiosa.

-Cállate mujer estupida!...así el juudaime no podrá escuchar nada!- le regaño Gokudera. Haru lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Hahi!...Haru no es estupida!...además no estaba ablando a ti!- cuestiono Haru ofendida. Gokudera iba a hablar pero fue cortado por Tsuna.

-Chicos!...por favor cálmense!...-les reprendió irritado-…no peleen ahora…-menciono con voz apagada. Todos se sorprendieron un poco por el tono enojado de Tsuna, ya que el era el que siempre trataba de calmar la ansiedad de todos.

-Apártense de la puerta Sawada Tsunayoshi!-por primera ves Hibari hablo después de pasar toda la noche, y se dirigió a Tsuna y Gokudera elevando sus tonfas.

-Eh! Hi..Hibari-san!-Tsuna se asusto.

-Que demonios Hibari!-Gokudera iba decir algo más pero en eso Hibari hizo un amage en golpearlo con sus tonfas, y en acto reflejo lo esquivo dando unos pasos hacia un costado. Tsuna sin embargo solo se cayó en el piso mirando aterrado a Hibari.

Sin más Hibari abrió la puerta creando un sonido extenuante. Gokudera y Ryohei ayudaron a Tsuna a levantarse y los demás se acercaron.

Tanto Bianchi como Shamal se sobresaltaron y miraron a los muchachos. Ninguno pudo decir nada. Reborn, que fue el único que no se sobresalto, se bajo de la cama y miro a los chicos- Ciaossuu!- les saludo.

-Reborn!- dijo Tsuna, sorprendido de que su tutor estaba ahí.

-Reborn-san!...que paso!-pregunto sin rodeos Gokudera.

-Umm..el bebe..y bien?-dijo Hibari esperando la respuesta.

-Oi!..Niño..Que paso con Yamamoto!-grito Ryohei. Y sin más todos ya estaban dentro de la habitación, expectantes por la respuesta del Arcobaleno.

Shamal salio de su estado de shock, pasó una de sus manos en su cabeza y sacudió sus cabellos desesperadamente, no queriendo ver a los niños. Bianchi miro hacia otro lado, se cruzo de brazos, y en su rostro se podía ver algo de angustia. Reborn solo oculto su expresión con su sombrero, y el silencio se volvió tensa en la habitación. Todos temían por la respuesta y viendo las expresiones y actitud de los mayores, les estaba preocupando.

-Y bien!...que paso con Yamamoto!- rompió el silencio Gokudera, su corazón dio un vuelco, y sus ojos empezaron a empañarse, y apretó los puños con fuerza para poder controlarse.

- a caso el esta…-menciono Tsuna asustado formándose lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Aun no esta muerto…-dijo Reborn alzando la mirada, dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Un alivio indescriptible invadió a todos, pero aun no era suficiente.

-Y entonces como esta Yamamoto?-pregunto Tsuna limpiándose los ojos, mirando esta ves a Shamal.

-El…bueno…-empezó Shamal rascándose la cabeza, miro a Bianchi y esta le lanzo una mirada como si quisiese decirle "no lo arruines".

- No el…sino ella…-mención Reborn con tono serio, volviendo a ocultar su expresión.

-Eh?...ELLA?- dijeron todos al unísono sorprendidos.

-Que..que quieres decir?...no lo entien…-dijo Gokudera pero no termino su oración, por que en ese momento se oyó un bostezo en la habitación, proveniente de la cama.

Todos giraron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo y miraron como el cuerpo que dormía se empezó a levantar, sentándose en forma encorvada, para luego levantar el rostro y restregar las manos en sus ojos. Todos se quedaron en estado de Shock al ver el rostro de la persona.

Esta parpadeo unas veces e inspeccionó el lugar en donde estaba, para luego mirar a los presentes.

-Uhm?...Gokudera?...Tsuna?...Todos?... Que hago aquí?- y estas fueron las únicas palabras que resonaron en la habitación.

-*-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/*-

Uff…este fue mas largo…pero que va!

Y bien…q será...lo q pasara ahora?...mmm….

Se los hare saber en el próximo cap!

Ciao Ciao! ^,^


	3. QUE PASO CON MI CUERPO!

Emm…jeje…tarde en bajar este cap…peo ya esta listo…^^

Por cierto…puede que les confunda un poco, por los cambios de "el/ella"…

Bueno…Que va aquí les va el cap 3! /

**Metamorfosis 80Fem!**

*QUE PASO CON MI CUERPO!*

El cielo estaba despejado, asomándose el sol, declarando la mañana. Los pájaros cantaban y se sentía tranquilidad en el aire. Tranquilidad que no se pudo contagiar en la habitación de la enfermería de la escuela Namimori, donde un grupo de personas estaban en estado de shock No! Aun más que eso, pasmados, por la imagen delante de ellos que lentamente se incorporaba. Todos al parecer se olvidaron de cómo hablar en ese momento. Siguieron con sus ojos cada movimiento de ese individuo.

Yamamoto parpadeo un par de veces, y quedo mirando a todos. Paso su mirada a cada uno dando se cuenta enseguida que a todos los que conocía estaban ahí, incluso Hibari, lo que le extraño, pero no le dio importancia, lo importante era las expresiones que todos tenían, eran casi iguales si es que se podía comparar. Esto le hizo sentir como una descarga eléctrica atravesara su cuerpo, presintiendo que algo no andaba bien.

-Mmh…que sucede?-pregunto ingenuo, percatándose enseguida del sobresalto de Gokudera y Tsuna.

-Ya..ya..yama..moto!-dijo Gokudera entre tartamudeo, levantando una mano apuntándole con un dedo. Yamamoto se sobresalto y estaba seguro de que su sospecha era evidente. "Algo anda mal" pensó para si.

-No..no puede..ser..- dijo Tsuna en tono bajo, mirando con ojos como platos a su amigo.

Reborn que como siempre no demostró asombro, salto a la cama y miro a Yamamoto.

-Buenos días Yamamoto…como te sientes?- le pregunto.

-Emm…umh…me duele un poco la cabeza…-respondió Yamamoto, pasando una mano a su cabeza, masajeándola, luego paso los dedos por su nuca y lo que sintió le pareció haberlo sentido antes.

-Que…que como es que?- menciono sintiendo sus cabellos hasta por debajo de sus hombros. Sus ojos se ampliaron al sentirlo, agarro el mechón mas largo y lo acerco a su rostro. Y con eso lo vio, era su cabello, "pero como?" se pregunto en pensamientos, el lo tenia corto y ahora le llegaba por debajo de sus hombros! No lo entendía, no lo creía.

-No puede ser!..Como es que?- dijo Yamamoto asustado.

-Eso no es lo único que a cambiado…- le menciono Reborn con tono serio- porque no vas y lo compruebas- le sugirió apuntando el cuarto de baño que estaba cerca de la cama "Que no es solo eso?" se cuestiono Yamamoto en pensamientos y entonces se dispuso a pararse.

Se paro en el piso sintiendo el frío de este, y por un momento se tambaleo, hasta que pudo mantenerse firme. Su vista se mantuvo en los presentes, que tampoco le quitaban la mirada de encima, eso le incomodo un poco y sin más entro al baño cerrándola fuertemente, que hizo que todos se sobresaltaran y dejaran de lado su estado shock.

…

Hubo silencio hasta que un boxeador lo rompiera.

-Alguien puede explicarme que esta pasando? Al extremo?- Grito Ryohei haciendo que todos voltearan a verle- ..Y además…quien era esa chica?- pregunto mirando a Tsuna y Gokudera.

-Onii-chan!- regaño Kyoko a su hermano luego miro a Tsuna- lo siento Tsuna-kun Onii-chan es lento para pensar…-se disculpo Kyoko.

-Eh?..no..no es nada…Kyoko-chan!- Tsuna levanto sus manos al frente moviéndolas. "Eso yo ya lo sabia" se dijo en pensamientos. Se detuvo y miro a su tutor.

-Reborn!..que esta pasando?- sin rodeos Tsuna pregunta.

Reborn dio un largo suspiro, luego miro a Tsuna- Lo que esta pasando talvez no sea lo mas coherente que han visto, pero…Esta es la realidad…- se detuvo y miro a todos- ..Esa chica es Yamamoto, el Yamamoto que ustedes conocieron- dijo para luego mirar la puerta del baño.

…

Otro silencio se mantuvo en ellos hasta que Shamal hablo.

-Tsk…no puedo creer que esto este pasando… hace unas horas estaba atendiendo en contra de mi voluntad a un chico que fue picado al azar por uno de mis Tridenttes Mosquitos…y ahora ese chico es una chica…que para mi criterio es bastante linda- dijo Shamal blandiendo una sonrisa descarada.

-QUUEEE!- Grito Gokudera ante las palabras de Shamal.-…como te atreves…esto…esto es tu culpa! MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- dijo histérico llamando la atención de todos.

-Umh?...je!...solo soy sincero, no hagas creer que esto era algo planeado…yo ni siquiera sabia de esa enfermedad hasta hace algunos minutos…-se defendió Shamal sintiendo la ira de su exalumno- pero…hay que admitirlo Hayato…Yamamoto es una chica bastante hermosa- dijo con un tono y sonrisa descarada.

-Tu…-musito Gokudera sonrojado, apretando los puños- eres un PERVERTIDO!- grito y saco sus dinamitas e iba a lanzarse sobre Shamal, pero Tsuna y Ryohei lo detuvieron. Shamal solo lo miro con aire de superioridad.

-Gokudera-kun..Tranquilo…seguro hay una razón a todo esto…Además Shamal es el único que puede ayudar a Yamamoto…lo necesitamos vivo!- chillo Tsuna agarrando uno de los brazos de Gokudera, sabiendo que si lo soltaba de seguro mataría a Shamal.

-Si!...cabeza de pulpo!...tranquilo- dijo Ryohei sosteniendo el otro brazo de Gokudera- además…ustedes dicen que es Yamamoto, no lo parece…-dijo atrayendo la mirada de todos. Gokudera que estaba forcejeando se detuvo y miro a Ryohei- Eres un imbecil! Al no darte cuenta del parecido!...claro que son la misma persona! Cabeza de césped!- le grito soltándose del agarre, volviéndose a Tsuna diciéndole que no iba a matar a Shamal.

-Mmm..Ese herbívoro ahora es una herbívora…-dijo Hibari como quien no quiere la cosa, recostado por la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Hahi?...entonces es enserio Yamamoto-kun? Haru esta sorprendida, Yamamoto-kun es una chica!- grita Haru al fin entendiendo. Lambo que estaba en su regazo abrió los ojos- Ne?..Esa es Yamamoto?.

-Otros…-siseo Gokudera. Haru frunció el ceño.

-Yo también estoy sorprendida, jamás lo hubiera imaginado…es extraño, como paso?- pregunta Kyoko, mirando a Shamal.

-Bueno…-empieza rascándose la cabeza- esto será difícil de explicar…-suspiro. Todo esto le era frustrante, pero justo cuando iba retomar sus palabras, se escucho un grito proveniente del baño, todos voltearon a ver la puerta.

…...

Yamamoto no entendía nada, que había pasado? Porque? Como? Se pregunto a si mismo, haciendo que le duela la cabeza en tan solo pensar. El miro su reflejo y pudo verlo, el ya no era el, sino alguien mas. En el reflejo se mostraba a una chica con cabello negro, desordenado y caído en puntas hasta por debajo del hombro, su rostro se veía asombrado, los ojos eran de color miel y más grandes, como los ojos de una niña, sus labios eran más pequeños y su nariz también. El no podía creerlo, levanto sus manos que temblaban, eran más delgadas y pequeñas. Se sintió mareado que casi por un momento parecía que se iba a desmayar justo ahí.

-Esto debe ser un sueño…de seguro aun no he despertado-, se dijo, y lo comprobaría. Paso una de sus manos a su hombro y se dio un pequeño pellizque con sus dedos. Ahora si le dolía, no era un sueño, era real, pero como?, ahora estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica!. Se miro un poco mas y vio que sus pantalones le quedaban grandes y largos al igual que la camisa, agarro con ambas manos la camisa con el pulóver que tenia encima y la empezó a levantar y esto si lo sorprendió! Ahora el tenia pechos Si! Pechos!, se veían como los de las niñas de su clase, no eran muy grandes como los de Bianchi, pero tenían un buen tamaño. Se sonrojo furioso, y se bajo la camisa enseguida, y luego abrió la canilla para mojar su rostro que estaba caliente. Con eso se le quito la curiosidad, el no quería ni imaginar lo que ya no tenia entre sus piernas, era demasiado extraño, como debía de actuar ahora? que va a pasar? es mas, como le iba a decir esto a su papá?...No! eso no, de seguro se desmayaría y terminaría en un hospital!. Yamamoto no sabia como enfrentar esto, le era tan agobiante, esta seria la primera ves que se siente indefenso. Cerró la canilla y suspiro un par de veces, diciéndose así mismo "No es nada, voy a superar esto, no es nada voy a superar esto" "Todo saldrá bien, esto se arreglara", pero ni el creía en sus palabras y perdió la calma, Grito, como nunca antes lo había hecho, para luego percatarse que su voz le era extrañamente familiar, era distinta, mas aguda como los de una chica, pero esa no era la cosa, ya la había oído antes, pero donde?, se pregunto y entonces un par de golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Mmm…Yamamoto…Estas bien?...-escucho la voz de Tsuna de detrás y suspiro. Ahora el debía de enfrentarlo todo, no podía esconderse por la vergüenza No! El debía de afrontarlo, y sin mas agarro la perilla y la empezó a empujar hacia dentro lentamente.

Tsuna se sorprendió y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Yamamoto se dejaba ver abriendo totalmente la puerta.

-Yo…estoy bien…-dijo sin mirar a nadie, solo agacho la cabeza escondiendo su expresión gracias ahora a sus cabellos que eran mas largos.

Tsuna asintió y se sorprendió de la mentira que fue tan evidente, jamás lo había visto así, Yamamoto siempre sonreía pero ahora el estaba angustiado.

-Yamamoto…usted no tiene que avergonzarse por esto!- le dijo Reborn.

-Yo…solo quiero saber que fue lo que paso…-dijo Yamamoto sin mirarlo.

-Eso le toca a Shamal!- anuncio Reborn mirando a Shamal que se rascaba la cabeza. Bianchi lo miro también.

-Umm…porque tengo que explicarlo yo…-se quejo Shamal.

-Usted es el doctor no?- le cuestiono Bianchi cruzada de brazos.

-Tsk!..-fue la respuesta de Shamal.

-Y bien!...dinos porque Yamamoto es una chica!- le grito fastidiado Gokudera. No podía asimilarlo, la persona que le gustaba ahora era otra, pero no cualquier cosa, sino una cosa que el odiaba, una mujer. El no soportaba a las mujeres, ya que en su infancia siempre era perseguido por sus empleadas y su hermana para su criterio estaba loca, todo esto hizo que el las odiara, y ahora esto!, el chico de quien estaba aceptando que le gustaba se convirtió en una chica!, como actuarían al saber esto?. Era inexplicable, Gokudera ya no sabia si con esto el dejaría de gustarle, no lo sabia, eso el tiempo lo diría, lo importante ahora era saber como es que esto paso!

-Bien…-dio un largo y profundo suspiro Shamal, decidido a terminar con esto. Todos lo miraron y Yamamoto era el más expectante.

Shamal levanto el rostro, puso una mirada seria y comenzó.

-La enfermedad que se le fue administrada, no es una enfermedad que se pueda tratar con otra que la anule. Esta posee las letras "DG" que significan Disfexia de Genero. La enfermedad es desconocida para las personas comunes ya que es ocultada del gobierno por los grandes científicos del mundo, que trabajan para la Mafia. El usuario sufre una transformación en su metabolismo, cambia el ADN, y logrando así que solo el físico cambie, pero permaneciendo intacto lo psicológico. Además como dice el nombre esta enfermedad es mas como una cirugía de género, que fue experimentada para evitar cirugías dolorosas para el cambio de género. Por eso Yamamoto al ser chico cambio a ser una chica, pero solo cambio el aspecto, ya que aun sigue siendo Yamamoto.- concluyo mirando a Yamamoto que al igual que los demás estaba escuchando en silencio.

- Yo…aun soy el mismo…-dijo con voz apagada. Le pareció irónico, su mirada se oscureció, no podía ni forzar una sonrisa, le era imposible después de todo lo que escucho.

Todos lo observaron con expresiones angustiadas y sorprendidas.

-Pero…Dr. Shamal…con que no pueda ser anulada…no significa que no se pueda curar…verdad?- pregunto temeroso Tsuna.

-Si…tal vez si se le administra otra dosis, lo cambie de nuevo?- dijo Gokudera al igual de temeroso.

-"…"-Shamal no respondió se quedo observando a Yamamoto, luego dirigió su vista a Tsuna y Gokudera y respondió- Como había dicho…no se puede anular…la cura no existe, el cambio es irreversible…si administramos otra dosis alterara el ADN y 100% seguro morirá…-dijo con voz seria- lo siento…-concluyo mirando a Yamamoto.

Tsuna y Gokudera se estremecieron por la respuesta y dirigieron sus vistas a Yamamoto.

La expresión de Yamamoto era una expresión que jamás habían visto antes, los ojos miel estaban desorbitados, la boca semi-abierta y su rostro estaba perplejo.

Yamamoto tenia la mente en blanco, no sabia que decir, esto era demasiado irreal para el. Ahora que iba a hacer? Su vida ha dado un vuelco por completo. Ahora seria una chica por toda la vida. Tenia miedo, miedo a que lo rechacen, no se atrevió a mirar a nadie, agacho la cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños con fuerza, para poder retener las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos miel. No quería llorar, jamás había llorado, ni sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, no desde que su madre murió.

…...

Hubo un silencio incomodo que pareció durar para siempre, todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, procesando lo que acaban de escuchar. Tsuna no podía creerlo, ahora uno de sus mejores amigos se quedaría como una chica por toda la vida!, esto iba a ser un gran cambio y se sintió muy mal por Yamamoto. Gokudera por otro lado se sentía extraño, no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Yamamoto, el podía ver que Yamamoto estaba a punto de llorar, y sentía la necesidad de ir a abrazarlo, pero se retenía, no sabia como actuar, ya que el no era de esas personas que consuelan, pero aun así, algo en su interior le gritaba que haga algo, con tal de no ver el sufrimiento en el.

-Yamamoto…-rompió el silencio Reborn. Yamamoto no quería mirarlo.- aun no se a acabado todo…aun continuaras con tu vida, solo tendrás que adaptarte al cambio…-le dijo Reborn serio-..Además la familia va a apoyarte…no estas solo…-Yamamoto levanto la cabeza y miro a Reborn, este solo sonrío ligeramente.

Reborn dirigió sus pasos hacia Tsuna y sin mas salto al hombro de este, logrando que Tsuna se sobresaltara.- No es así Tsuna!- le cuestiono a su alumno.

-Emm…- Tsuna miro a Reborn y asintió con la cabeza. El sabia que las palabras de su tutor eran la pura verdad, además debia de animar a Yamamoto. Miro decidido a su amigo ahora chica y afirmo- Así es…conseguiremos adaptarnos,… se que será difícil, pero…tu eres nuestro amigo Yamamoto y somos una familia no?...nosotros te apoyaremos sin importar que…- concluyo sonriendo calidamente a Yamamoto.

-…Tsuna…- murmuro Yamamoto mirando a su amigo, con lagrimas en los ojos que estaban a punto de derramase por sus mejillas.

-Si!...No estas solo!...te apoyaremos Yamamoto! Amistad al extremo!-grito Ryohei levantando un pulgar a Yamamoto.

-…Sempai…-murmuro Yamamoto clavando su mirada ahora a Ryohei.

Bianchi dio unos pasos hasta estar enfrente de Yamamoto, poniendo una mano al hombro de este.-Yamamoto Takeshi…puedes confiar en nosotros…yo te ayudare en lo que necesites, ya sea en ropa o en como comportarte con tu nuevo cuerpo…se que no será fácil, pero créeme que no es tan malo…desde ahora considérame como una madre o una hermana…yo me encargare de guiarte en lo que pueda…-dijo sonriéndole maternalmente, acariciando con su otra mano la cabeza de Yamamoto-…todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro…-concluyo. Una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Yamamoto. Aquellas palabras le llegaron, jamás imagino que Bianchi le considerase, un brote de esperanza le empezó a inundar.

Kyoko y Haru bajaron a los niños que traían en sus regazos y se acercaron a Yamamoto. Bianchi se aparto y se puso a lado de Yamamoto. Ambas niñas agarraron cada una, una de las manos de Yamamoto, este se sorprendió y las miro.

-Haru hará todo por ayudar a Yamamoto-chan!-dijo Haru sonrojada. Yamamoto se estremeció por el cambio de su nombre.

-Así es…puedes contar con nosotras, haremos todo lo que podamos, ya sea por si necesites hablar y eso…te ayudaremos porque somos tus amigas- finalizo Kyoko. Así ambas le dedicaron una sonrisa calida y sincera, mientras aun sostenían sus manos.

Yamamoto las miro, las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo fueron descendiendo por su rostro. Jamás se había sentido tan conmovido. Lo apoyaban, decían que estaban con el, no lo rechazaban. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió completamente querido por otras personas. Las palabras eran ciertas, esto no podría acabarse así, el aun esta vivo, y con esfuerzo lograría adaptarse, y mas aun si contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos.

Agacho la cabeza y dejo que las lágrimas cayeran al piso, apretó las manos que sostenían Haru y Kyoko, estas se sobresaltaron un poco pero no lo soltaron.

Yamamoto empezó a sollozar, dejando salir todos sus sentimientos.

El jamás considero a alguien como su "amigo", desde que era chico, los niños solo se le acercaban, porque de alguna forma el se volvió popular, gracias al baseball, el sabia que solo estaban con el por eso, y aun sabiéndolo el tan solo lo ignoraba. Aunque siempre sonreía y estuvo rodeado de personas, el igual se sentía solo. El siempre fue bueno para engañar a las personas con una sonrisa falsa que ocultaba su dolor, pero desde que conoció a Tsuna y Gokudera, al igual que los demás, se sintió querido, de alguna forma, ellos confiaban en el y el en ellos, el ya no se sentía solo y por primera ves empezó a sonreír mas y mas, solo que esta vez su sonrisa si era sincera.

Levanto la cabeza teniendo lágrimas en su rostro y miro a Haru y Kyoko y sin más sonrío calidamente.

-…Gracias…- les dijo, y enseguida Haru se le lanzo encima abrazándolo, haciendo que Yamamoto se sorprendiera y se sonrojara un poco. Kyoko se río un poco y también le abrazo. El sonrío calidamente y correspondió el abrazo a ambas. En eso Chrome se acerco también mirando a Yamamoto- Yamamoto-san…yo…también voy a ayudarlo…puede confiar en mi- dijo sonriéndole. Lambo e I'pin que solo observaban también se acercaron.

-Lambo-san también ayudara!...Gyahaha!- dijo eufórico Lambo estirando sus brazos hacia arriba.

-I'pin también!- dijo I'pin.

Kyoko y Haru dejaron de abrazarle, y Yamamoto miro a Chrome, I'pin y Lambo.

-gracias…jaja!-les sonrío.

-Tsk!...- se escucho que alguien chasqueo la lengua. Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el sonido, y se encontraron con Gokudera que tenia la cabeza agachada y los puños cerrados.

-…Yo…- empezó a hablar Gokudera atrapando la atención de Yamamoto que le miraba incrédulo. Gokudera apretó sus puños, suspiro y levanto la cabeza, tenia el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas tenían un tenue rojizo. Yamamoto se estremeció cuando los ojos esmeraldas de Gokudera se encontraron con sus ojos miel.

-…estaré a tu lado…siempre…- dijo Gokudera con voz apagada, pero todos pudieron oírle. Todos se quedaron en silencio, Yamamoto se quedo asombrado tratando de procesar lo que acabo de escuchar, sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando le pareció ver una mueca, como una sonrisa proveniente de Gokudera.

Gokudera enseguida retomo sus palabras- Por si alguna vez acabaras en avergonzar al juudaime!...así que…deja de tener esa actitud tan deprimente!...Idiota!- finalizo su argumento dándose media vuelta para que nadie vea sus mejillas sonrojadas, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y chasqueo la lengua.

Todos sonrieron por el cambio brusco del ambiente que dejo el guardián de la tormenta.

Bianchi no pudo evitar soltar una risita por la actitud tan obstinada de su hermano, Haru y Kyoto siguieron a Bianchi, pero trataron que no se escuchara tapándose sus bocas, pero no tuvieron éxito. Gokudera las escucho.

Un tick! Nervioso apareció en la frente de Gokudera, este rechino los dientes y apretó los puños, se sintió avergonzado y estupido. Se volteo para enfrentarlas y elevo uno de sus puños- De que se ríen!...Maldición!- les grito ya cabreado. Kyoko dejo de reír y Haru le frunció el ceño, a Bianchi no le importo siguió riendo pero ahora mas fuerte. Tsuna se estremeció y miro incrédulo a Bianchi.

-Hahahaha!...estas todo rojo Cabeza de pulpo!- se burlo Ryohei dándole una palmada en la espalda a Gokudera.

-Cállate!- le fulmino con la mirada Gokudera, y le amenazo con su puño.

-Jaja!...- se escucho una risa familiar pero más aguda. Todos se percataron de quien era ahora esa voz.

Gokudera se volvió a Yamamoto y le amenazo con su puño- Tu…No te rías!- le grito enojado.

-Jaja!...lo siento- se disculpo Yamamoto encogiéndose de hombros- pero…tienes toda la razón Gokudera…- dijo mientras secaba sus ojos y sus mejillas, luego miro a Gokudera- Ya no actuare así mas…Esta bien así…-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa dulce. Gokudera se sorprendió y se sonrojo aun mas y enseguida ladeo la cabeza- Tsk!...lo que sea…- dijo con los ojos cerrados, tratando de apaciguar su sonrojo.

-Lo vez Yamamoto…todos están contigo…ahora continuaras con tu vida aun siendo el guardián de la lluvia de Tsuna- dijo Reborn mirando a Yamamoto dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Si…-afirmo Yamamoto sonriendo – Muchas gracias a todos!- menciono mirando a cada uno, dándoles una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Hibari que solo observaba se aparto de la pared en donde se apoyaba y se dirigió a la salida. Yamamoto se dio cuenta- Hey…Hibari…- dijo y todos voltearon a ver a Hibari que estaba de espaldas, este se detuvo justo enfrente de la puerta.

-Amm…gracias por estar aquí…- le dijo Yamamoto mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Hibari ladeo la cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo miro a Yamamoto, quien le sonrío, y luego la volvió a voltear a dirección de la salida comenzando a caminar otras ves.

Justo cuando iba a desaparecer por la salida Hibari hablo- Mas les vale que se retiren…hoy no es día de escuela…tienen 40min…- dijo serio para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

-Jaja!..Si claro- dijo Yamamoto, rascándose de nuevo la cabeza.

-Hibari-san…habla en serio..-trago saliva Tsuna y suspiro.

-Bueno…Será mejor que hagamos caso…- dijo Shamal yendo asía su mesa donde estaba la Notebook, para cerrarla.

Chrome se acerco a Yamamoto- Yamamoto-san yo ya me voy…Ken y Chikuza deben estar preocupados…- dijo sonriéndole.

-Umm…esta bien…gracias por venir…- le dijo Yamamoto sonriendo. Chrome asintió y se volvió a Tsuna- Jefe…hasta luego…-dijo inclinándose un poco.

-Amm…si...hasta luego- dijo Tsuna sonriendo, y con eso Chrome salio por la salida.

-Yamamoto…usted debería cambiarse…ahora su uniforme le queda grande- le menciono Reborn.

-Hum?...- dijo Yamamoto mirándose- Jaja!...si!...es gracioso, me he encogido- lo dijo algo apenado.

-De eso nos encargamos nosotras…- menciono Bianchi mirando a Yamamoto, luego se volvió a mirar a Haru y Kyoko- Haru, Kyoko…porque no van y traen ropa adecuada para Yamamoto…- le sugirió. Las niñas asintieron.

-Haru traerá algo que pueda servir!- dijo entusiasmada Haru.

-Mm..- dijo Kyoko mirando de arriba abajo a Yamamoto- Yamamoto-chan aun sigue siendo alta…creo que tengo algo que puede quedarte…- le dijo con una sonrisa. Yamamoto se sonrojo y solo asintió, y entonces Haru y Kyoko salieron corriendo por la salida.

-Umm…eso es una gran idea Bianchi-chan!- dijo Shamal acercándose a Yamamoto.

-Te sentaría muy bien ropa de chica…- dijo con tono divertido y una sonrisa picara a Yamamoto. Bianchi frunció el ceño y Yamamoto se sonrojo ante el comentario y se encogió de hombros.

-Oi…Shamal…-hablo Gokudera haciendo que Shamal y Yamamoto le miraran- Tsk!...deja de perder el tiempo y dinos si la enfermedad tendrá etapas de evolución o algo…- le gruño Gokudera.

-Mmm…Oh!...si…-Shamal se volvió a Yamamoto- se me olvidaba decirle que padecerá de dolores de cabeza, mareos al igual que nauseas…pero con el tiempo puede que deje de tenerlos…- dijo Shamal sonriendo.

-Ya veo…- dijo Yamamoto encogiéndose de hombros- lo tendré en cuenta…-menciono sonriendo.

-Bien…mientras tanto que llegan Haru y Kyoko…creo que debería hacer algo con esto…-menciono Bianchi agarrando un mechón de cabello de Yamamoto.

-Eh?- dijo Yamamoto sorprendido, Bianchi solo le sonrío.

-Creo que podemos cortarlo un poco… para que tenga molde no lo crees?- le sugirió Bianchi.

-Mmm… no lo se…-dijo pensativo- Mm…Esta bien!- le respondió alegremente Yamamoto.

-Bien…- dijo Bianchi y le pidió una tijera a Shamal- Vamos al baño…- le sugirió y Yamamoto asintió, se dirigieron al baño y la cerraron, dejando a los niños, Reborn, Gokudera, Tsuna y Ryohei platicando con Shamal.

-*-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/*-

Por otra parte en casa de Kyoko.

-Kyoko-chan!...esto es lo que encontré que puede quedarle a Yamamoto-chan!- dijo Haru que acabo de llegar a la casa de Kyoko, esta traía un montón de bolsas con ropa.

-Haru-chan…no crees que es demasiado…-dijo Kyoko mirando divertido a su amiga.

-Bueno…tal ves…pero pienso darle todas estas, para que se las pruebe…haber si le quedan…-dijo Haru bajando todas sus bolsas al suelo del cuarto de Kyoko.

-Bien…yo también encontré algo que puede quedarle…-dijo Kyoko mostrándole una blusa color lila, con lazos a los costados de las mangas. Haru levanto una ceja.

-Um?...que pasa Haru-chan?- pregunto Kyoko confundida.

-Amm…Kyoko-chan…creo que la blusa es muy pequeña- dijo Haru con una expresión de "estas bromeando".

-Mmm..Oh..Si!...Yamamoto-chan es un poco mas grande…- dijo Kyoko apenada.

-Querrás decir que tiene los pechos más grandes al igual que lo otro…-murmuro Haru.

-Haru-chan!-le sorprendió a Kyoko las palabras de Haru.

-Vamos Kyoko-chan…Yamamoto-chan tiene un gran cuerpo, mejor que el de Haru…-musito Haru decaída.

-Jejeje…Haru-chan, yo también pienso que su físico es mejor que el mío…pero…ya sabes…cuando Yamamoto-chan era chico el ya tenia un buen físico atlético…-le dijo Kyoko a Haru.

-Hahi?…si…Yamamoto-kun era muy guapo…y Yamamoto-chan es muy bonita!- dijo Haru resignada.

-Jeje…si…es extraño no?- le dijo Kyoko a Haru encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si…emm…por cierto… ahora que es chica deberá cambiar todo su guarda ropa y tendrá que aprender a actuar como tal…me siento un poco mal por ella…-dijo Haru angustiada.

-Si…yo también…no se que haría si me pasara algo así…-dijo Kyoko igual de angustiada.

Ambas se quedaron pensando un momento hasta que Haru hablo.

-Pero…Haru hará todo lo posible por ayudar!-dijo Haru entusiasmada. Kyoko miro a su amiga y le sonrío.

-jejeje!..Si!-dijo Kyoko.

-Ahora emm…crees que deberíamos llevarle una falda?- le pregunto Haru a Kyoko.

-Emm…no creo que quiera usar eso todavía…-dijo Kyoko pensando mientras buscaba algo en su ropero.

-Entonces le llevaremos un pantalón-sugirió Haru.

-Mmm..creo que eso estará bien…-dijo mientras sacaba una prenda del ropero- Amm..Haru-chan…que tal este?- le muestra un pantalón al cuerpo, que llega hasta debajo de la rodilla, de color gris. Haru se la quedo mirando.

-Creo que si!- dijo Haru entusiasmada y saco una blusa de una de las bolsas que traía, la blusa era de color rosa, larga, con mangas cortas.

-con esta blusa quedara muy bien!-Dijo Haru feliz.

-Si!...le quedaran muy bien a Yamamoto-chan!- dijo Kyoko sonriendo a su amiga.

-Bien!...- dijo Haru, eufórica. En eso Kyoko observo su reloj- Oh!...Haru-chan…debemos regresar, Hibari-san solo nos dio 40min.- le menciono a su amiga.

-Hahi!...Si!..Hibari-san es un hombre peligroso!- dijo Haru atemorizada.

-Bien Vamos!-concluyo Kyoko, y ambas cargaron con las bolsas con las prendas y empezaron a correr rumbo la escuela.

-*-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/*-

En el baño Bianchi estaba recortando el cabello de Yamamoto, ambas estaban paradas, una enfrente de la otra, y Yamamoto mientras veía como pequeñas mechas negras iban cayendo al suelo.

-Mmm..al parecer tu cabello creció según el corte que tenias…-le menciono Bianchi mientras cortaba otra mecha.

-Umh?...-dijo confundido Yamamoto. Bianchi solo sonrío ante esto.

-Bueno…creo que es todo…-dijo Bianchi bajando las tijeras.

-Eh…enserio ya esta?- pregunto Yamamoto confundido "eso fue rápido" se dijo en pensamientos, aunque bueno su cabello solo llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros.

-Velo por ti misma…-le sugirió Bianchi.

Yamamoto asintió y se volvió al espejo del baño y se miro detenidamente. Bianchi tenia razón su corte era parecido al corte que tuvo antes cuando era chico, además aun seguía siendo desordenado, pero de alguna forma Bianchi al parecer le dio molde a su corte. Yamamoto sacudió su cabeza y se limito a mirarse ladeando la cabeza hacia ambos lados. Su cabello aun llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros, este iba en puntas, algunas más largas y otras muy cortas, su flequillo era mas corto, lo que agradeció ya que este le molestaba un poco porque le llegaba hasta encima de los ojos. Le era un corte original ya que jamás lo había visto en otras chicas, y sin mas le gusto, le quedaba muy bien para su criterio.

Bianchi apareció en el reflejo del espejo, estando detrás de Yamamoto.

-Y bien…a mi me gusta- dijo Bianchi sonriendo.

-Jaja!...a mi también…creo que me queda bien, además es original- dijo Yamamoto colocando sus brazos atrás de su nuca, blandiendo una de sus sonrisa de 1000 voltios.

-Bien…ahora, solo queda esperar que Haru y Kyoto lleguen con sus ropas- dijo Bianchi recostándose por la pared del baño.

Yamamoto asintió, y se volvió al espejo otra vez. Le era raro verse en el espejo con un nuevo aspecto, no se veía tan mal, su rostro era muy lindo, ella ahora era una chica bastante atractiva, pero eso no era el problema, el problema era en como conllevar eso, iba a ser duro ya que el debía de actuar como una chica y aprender cosas de ellas, cosas con las que el no esta familiarizado ya que el jamás tuvo una hermana, y su madre había muerto cuando era niño, dejándole solo a el y a su padre. Dos hombres que no entendían nada sobre lo femenino. Mientras pensaba en esto algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

-Oh..no..Mierda!- grito Yamamoto, percatándose de lago muy importante.

-Mm..a que viene eso?...algo esta mal?-pregunto sorprendida Bianchi por el cambio repentino de Yamamoto.

-Yo…acabo de recordar…que…-dijo Yamamoto mientras se rascaba la cabeza con ambas manos-…como voy a explicar esto a oayii?-mencionó desesperado mirando a Bianchi. Y en eso ambas se quedaron en silencio.

-*-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/*-

Oayii: significa viejo. Yamamoto suele llamar a su padre así, todo el tiempo.

Oh! ahora como hará Yamamochan para explicar a su papá!...

Muajaja! (Risa malvada)...no…enserio voy a hacerle sufrir un poco...pero nada que no se pueda arreglar…

Bueno…los are saber en el siguiente cap!..

Por cierto…díganme si les gusta! TT_TT…

Ciao! Ciao!

Por otro lado…Feliz Cumple Tsuna-kun! Jeje…14/10


	4. CAMBIO DE IDENTIDAD

Ahh!..al fin..! XD

Perdón por la demora..es que estoy de examen y todo eso… (u.ú)

Jeje…espero que les guste este cap…me costo un poco hacerlo…pero ya esta! ^^

Asi queeee…aquí les va el cap 4!

**Metamorfosis 80Fem!**

*CAMBIO DE IDENTIDAD*

En el cuarto de baño, Yamamoto y Bianchi se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Yamamoto sacudía su cabeza con ambas manos desesperadamente. A el se le había olvidado el gran detalle de cómo explicar a su padre el hecho de que ahora se a convertido en chica. Su padre, como iba a tomarlo?, seguro tampoco le creería?, todo esto empezó a preocuparle de sobre manera, ya que el estaba feliz de que sus amigos iban a apoyarle, pero ahora, y su padre?, la persona mas importante en su vida, que estuvo con el en todo momento, que iba a decir al respecto?. Yamamoto no sabia que hacer, ya había pasado toda la noche fuera de casa, de seguro su padre estaba preocupado por la desaparición de su hijo, el sabia que debía regresar a su casa, pero como?, ahora el era una chica!, como explicar esto sin que suene como algo fuera de este mundo?. Sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Bianchi se le había acercado.

-Yamamoto Takeshi…-empezó Bianchi poniendo una mano en el hombro de Yamamoto, este reacciono y la miro.- no tienes que preocuparte por eso…de seguro le afectara al igual que a nosotros…pero…el es tu padre…el jamás te rechazaría-menciono Bianchi sonriéndole calidamente.

-…Bianchi-san…-dijo Yamamoto. Las palabras de Bianchi eran ciertas, su padre jamás haría eso, el no lo rechazaría. Se decidió a calmarse dando un largo suspiro y luego correspondió la sonrisa a Bianchi. No valía la pena desesperarse- todo saldrá bien…- se dijo para si Yamamoto. Y En ese momento un par de golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambas se sobresaltaran.

-Amm…Bianchi-san, Yamamoto-chan…ya estamos aquí…podemos pasar…-se escucho la voz de Kyoko de detrás de la puerta.

-Oh…ya llegaron, pasen…-dijo Bianchi separándose de Yamamoto.

Kyoko abrió la puerta lentamente, haciendo que Haru entre primera seguida de ella quien cerró la puerta.

Yamamoto las observo y vio que ambas traían consigo muchas bolsas con ropas. Ella trago saliva ante esto.

-Umm…Yamamoto-chan su corte le queda muy bien!- dijo Haru sonriendo.

-Si!...- dijo Kyoko también sonriendo.

-Emm…jaja!...gracias…-dijo Yamamoto algo apenada, pasando su mano a su cabeza.

-Mmm…al parecer han traído muchas ropas…bien hecho…dijo Bianchi cruzada de brazos mirando a las dos niñas que bajaban sus bolsas al suelo del baño.

-Hai!...Yamamoto-chan puede probárselas todas!- dijo Haru entusiasmada.

-Bueno estas son ropas que Yamamoto-chan puede probárselas para ver si les queda…-menciono Kyoko mirando a Yamamoto. Yamamoto solo asintió nerviosamente.

-Estas son las que queremos que se las ponga…-dijo Haru mostrando la blusa y el pantalón a Yamamoto y Bianchi.

-Mmm…no están mal…porque no te las pruebas…-sugirió Bianchi a Yamamoto.

-Eh?...bueno…-dijo Yamamoto nerviosamente agarrando las prendas que Haru le extendió.

-Amm…por cierto también trajimos estos…-menciono Kyoko apenada, mostrando una bolsita que contenía unos conjuntos de ropa interior femenina. Yamamoto por un momento se quedo en blanco pero luego ponerse rojo radiante.

-Umm..Oh!..bien- dijo Bianchi agarrando la bolsita, luego se volvió hacia Yamamoto.

-Seguro no sabes como ponerte esto….-dijo Bianchi sacando de la bolsita un sostén de color rosa.

-EHH?- grito Yamamoto y sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados, sonrojado, haciéndole saber a Bianchi lo que era evidente.

Bianchi soltó una risita ante esto- Bien…te mostrare como ponértela…- dijo y en eso le mostró como colocárselas.

Haru y Kyoko miraron apenadas a Yamamoto, ellas sabían que esto era algo vergonzoso pero necesario, además Yamamoto deberá de lidiar con cosas peores que esto, ya que ahora su cuerpo es de chica.

-Bien…no es difícil, lo entendiste?...-pregunto Bianchi a Yamamoto, mientras le daba la bolsita y las prendas. Yamamoto solo asintió sonrojado, el presentía que ser mujer iba a ser un gran lió, pero esto le era muy vergonzoso "por que siendo mujer me siento tan avergonzado?", se cuestionaba en sus pensamientos, esto de seguro no era nada para las chicas, pero para el, jamás en su vida había pasado por una circunstancia en la que quisiera que la tierra le tragase vivo. Lo que al menos estaba agradecido era el hecho de que no le hayan traído una falda, porque ahí si iba a tener un problema.

-Entonces…vamos a salir para que puedas cambiarte…-le anuncio Bianchi acercándose a la puerta seguida de Kyoko y Haru- Llámanos si necesitas algo…-dijo abriendo la puerta. Yamamoto asintió y así las tres salieron del baño dejándola sola.

Yamamoto quedo observando por un momento la puerta para luego dirigir su vista a lo que traía en brazos.

-Umm…porque a mi…-dijo Yamamoto para si, empezando a bajar las prendas y la bolsita para así poder cambiarse.

….

Las tres, se quedaron paradas cerca de la puerta por si Yamamoto necesite su ayuda. Haru y Kyoko dirigieron sus vistas a la cama donde se encontraban dormidos Lambo e I'pin, ambas sonrieron ante esto.

-Bien…un asunto menos de que preocuparse…-dijo Reborn quien estaba sentado en el hombro de Tsuna.- Ahora…tenemos otro problema que solucionar con respecto al cambio…- menciono serio.

-Umh?...-dijo Tsuna confundido mirando a su tutor.

-Así es…hay un problema…-anuncio Bianchi cruzada de brazos, apoyada por la pared a lado de la puerta del baño.-Yamamoto Takeshi…no sabe como mencionara esto a su padre…-menciono mirando a Reborn.

-Oh…no…es cierto nos olvidamos del padre de Yamamoto!- dijo Tsuna alterado.

-Tsk!...Juudaime como vamos a explicar al padre de Yamamoto…el no debe saber nada de la mafia…-menciono Gokudera igual de alterado.

-Lo..se…-decía Tsuna con las manos en su cabeza- Ay!...que vamos a hacer!-grito estirándose de sus pelos. En eso Reborn le dio una patada en la cabeza.

-Dame-Tsuna, no hay tiempo para desesperarse…ahora hay que ver una forma para explicar al padre de Yamamoto…-dijo Reborn enojado.

-Itee…itee…-se quejaba su alumno masajeando su cabeza.

-Eso es cierto…pero como lo tomara el padre de Yamamoto?- se pregunto Ryohei cruzado de brazos.

-Hahi!...será un gran impacto en ver a su hijo convertido en chica!-Le respondió Haru sobresaltada.

-Si…pobre Yamamoto-chan…-dijo Kyoko angustiada.

-No deberían preocuparse por la reacción…el aceptara a Yamamoto puesto que es su sangre…lo importante es en no involucrar a la mafia en esto- Reborn dijo con tono serio. Este se volvió a mirar a Shamal- Shamal…debemos encontrar una explicación razonable para que sea creíble…-le menciono.

Shamal le miro por un momento, luego sonrío-Je!...no me subestimes…yo siempre estoy preparado para este tipo de cosas- anuncio con voz arrogante- No se preocupen, ya tengo en mente una explicación que avale la situación…-concluyo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Tsk!...mas te vale que funcione…-le gruño Gokudera.

-Bien…con eso otro problema menos…-dijo Reborn sonriendo- Ahora…hay otro tema que tratar…-menciono serio otra ves. Todos le miraron con curiosidad, ya que no entendían a que se refería el arcobaleno. Reborn ensancho su sonrisa ante esto.

-Ahora…hay que buscar una nueva identidad para Yamamoto…-dijo Reborn.

-Una NUEVA identidad?- dijeron al unísono todos.

-Así es…Yamamoto no puede seguir llamándose Takeshi, puesto que el nombre es de chico- menciono Reborn- Hay que ponerle un nombre de chica que se adecue a ella…-

-Es cierto…pero…que nombre le podemos dar…-dijo Tsuna pensativo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en un nombre que pueda ir con Yamamoto.

-Arg!...no tengo ni idea!-Grito Ryohei desesperado.

-Tsk!...mejor no te esfuerces…tu no tendrías un nombre bueno después de todo!- le dijo Gokudera frunciendo el ceño. Ryohei iba a responder pero Haru intervino.

-Ya see!- grito victoriosa Haru- que tal si le llamamos Yumi-chan! –dijo sonriente.

-Mmm..no esta mal Haru-chan!...yo estaba pensando en…Minako, pero…Yumi es lindo también!-menciono Kyoko a su amiga

-Si!...Minako-chan le quedaría bien!...-dijo Haru entusiasmada.

-Oi!...no decidan por ustedes mismas!- les grito Gokudera enojado.

-Tranquilo Gokudera-kun…-dijo Tsuna a su amigo, luego se volvió a Kyoko y Haru.

-Mm..los nombres son muy buenos…etto…yo también tengo uno en mente…-menciono Tsuna algo apenado.

-Juudaime…usted tiene un nombre para la idiota?...cual es?- pregunto curioso Gokudera mirando a su jefe.

-Emm..Bueno…pensaba en Hitomi…a mi me parece lindo..-decía Tsuna sonrojándose.

- Con que Hitomi eh?...no esta mal!...si el Juudaime lo dice entonces ese será el nuevo nombre de Yamamoto!- dijo Gokudera con voz orgullosa.

-Hitomi-chan!...es muy lindo Tsuna-san!- dijo Haru sonriendo a Tsuna. Kyoko asintió.

-No esta mal Sawada!- dijo Ryohei.

-Esperen…-intervino Bianchi en la conversación- los nombres son buenos…pero…no deberían primero de esperar la aprobación de Yamamoto…-les menciono en voz alta.

-Es cierto…Yamamoto-chan debe estar de acuerda…-dijo Kyoko mirando a los demás.

-Si…debemos preguntarle primero a Yamamoto…-dijo Tsuna. Haru asintió y Ryohei estuvo de acuerdo al igual que Gokudera quien se cruzo de brazos.

Shamal miro en su reloj y gruño- Tsk!...tan solo queda 15 min…- anuncio.

-Bien…una vez que Yamamoto este lista deberíamos salir…- menciono Reborn a todos.

….

En eso Yamamoto estaba observándose en el espejo de baño. No tuvo problemas en colocarse las prendas ya que se ajustaron a su cuerpo, ahora observándose podía notar que les favorecía, le quedaban muy bien, paso una de sus manos a su cabello tratando de peinarlo, pero no tuvo mucho éxito ya que su cabello aun seguía siendo igual de rebelde, dio un suspiro y sin mas sonrío a su reflejo.

Se preguntaba que dirían sus amigos y su padre al verle así, sin duda se veía cambiada. Se sintió un poco insegura de salir, pero sabía que no le quedaba tiempo, puesto que Hibari solo les dio 40 min. Suspiro un par de veces y miro decidida a la puerta, se acerco y agarro la perilla empezando a abrirla.

Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de la apertura y observaron la puerta.

-Mmm…ya estas?- pregunto Bianchi quien estaba cerca de la puerta.

-Emm..eso creo..- dijo Yamamoto acercándose a la pequeña apertura de la puerta haciendo que Bianchi sea la única que pueda verle, al menos la cara.

-Bien entonces déjate ver!- anuncio Bianchi y antes de que Yamamoto pueda protestar empujo la puerta haciendo que Yamamoto de unos pasos hacia dentro para que la puerta no le de en la cara. La puerta se abrió dejando ver completamente a Yamamoto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento mirando a Yamamoto.

Yamamoto se sintió incomoda ya que todos le clavaron sus miradas, pero no iba a acobardarse, y sin mas empezó a dar paso fuera del baño. Ya cuando estuvo fuera del baño se detuvo y sonrío.

-Te ves muy bien…- rompió el silencio Bianchi y le sonrío calidamente.

Yamamoto se volteo y enseguida devolvió la sonrisa- …Gracias…- le dijo.

-Kyaaa!...te ves estupenda Yamamoto-chan!- grito eufórica Haru, logrando que Yamamoto se estremezca y voltease a mirarla.

-Si!...te quedan muy bien!- dijo Kyoko. Así ambas chicas se miraron.

-Hicimos un buen trabajo…en traer esas ropas…Haru-chan!- dijo Kyoko a su amiga.

-Haii!- grito Haru sonriendo.

-Jaja!...emm…gracias!- dijo Yamamoto pasando su mano a su cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te ves bien! Yamamoto!- grito Ryohei.

-Mm..si..te ves muy bien!- dijo Tsuna sonrojándose un poco.

-Tsk!...no te ves tan mal…-dijo Gokudera algo sonrojado mirando a otro lado.

-Jaja!..Gracias chicos!- les sonrío Yamamoto.

-Vayaaa..!- decía Shamal acercándose a Yamamoto- tenia razón…te ves muy bonita Yamamoto-chan..!-menciono acercando su rostro al de Yamamoto.

Yamamoto se sonrojo y dio un paso hacia atrás. Bianchi enseguida le agarro del hombro y la separo de Shamal, a este le frunció el ceño, mientras Shamal solo se encogió de hombros.

-…pervertido…-murmuro Gokudera apretando los puños.

Reborn quien estaba en el hombro de Tsuna, se bajo de este y camino hacia Yamamoto.

-Te ves bien Yamamoto!- le dijo con una sonrisa- Ahora nosotros estábamos viendo sobre tu nueva identidad- le menciono.

-Umh?...Nueva identidad?- pregunto confundida Yamamoto.

- Si debemos buscarte un nuevo nombre ahora que eres mujer…- dijo Reborn.

-Un..Nuevo nombre…- dijo pensativa Yamamoto. Ella sabia que el cambio requería de eso, pero con que nombre se identificaría?, se pregunto.

- Tsuna y los demás ya te han elegido unos nombres que pueden gustarte…- le menciono Reborn. Yamamoto solo parpadeo incrédula y miro a sus amigos.

- Así es Yamamoto-chan!...- grito Haru- Kyoko-chan dijo Minako-chan, yo dije Yumi-chan y Tsuna-san propuso Hitomi-chan…que creo que es el mas lindo!- agrego.

-Ah!...-fue lo primero que dijo Yamamoto- emm…los nombres son buenos…pero- decía entre tartamudeo. Ella no estaba muy interesada en la elección de un nombre, lo único que le preocupaba era su padre, lo del nombre no le era tan importante.

- No creen que primero deberíamos consultarlo con su padre…- menciono Bianchi.

-..Oyaji…- musito Yamamoto agachando la cabeza.

-Yamamoto no te preocupes…ya tenemos una explicación para tu padre…-le mencionó Reborn.- Por cierto…ya están por pasar los 40 min….deberíamos salir antes de que Hibari los atrape…- dijo con tono divertido.

-Sii!..Ya debemos irnos!- dijo Tsuna aterrado-..pero Yamamoto…-menciono mirando a su amigo ahora chica. Yamamoto levanto la cabeza y sonrío a Tsuna.

-Vamos Tsuna!...debemos salir de aquí!- dijo Yamamoto. Las chicas se ocuparon de cargar con los niños de 5 años y así todos se dirigieron a la salida para luego salir de la escuela.

…

-Y…ahora que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Tsuna, ya estando todos afuera de la escuela.

-Bueno…esa pregunta solo la puede responder Yamamoto…-dijo Reborn mirando a Yamamoto, y luego todos dirigieron sus vistas a esta.

-Mm…-comenzó Yamamoto mirando el suelo- …yo…-decía, luego dio un suspiro y levanto la cabeza- Quiero ir a mi casa..- menciono decidida.

Reborn sonrío ante esto mientras los demás le miraron preocupados.

-Yosh!...por mi esta bien!- dijo Ryohei levantando los puños.

-Estas segura Yamamoto-chan?- le pregunto preocupada Haru.

-Si…se que ha pasado tiempo, y tu padre a de estar preocupado pero…- Kyoko iba a agregar algo mas pero Yamamoto le interrumpió.

-Lo estoy…- dijo con voz firme-..Creo que... ya estoy preparado para lo que venga..- menciono.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Reborn hablo.

-Bien…esta decidido…todos iremos a la casa de Yamamoto!- dijo en vos alta

-Eh?..todos van a ir?- pregunto algo nerviosa Yamamoto.

-Claro!...nosotros somos tus amigos y queremos apoyarte…- le dejo Tsuna sonriéndole. Yamamoto enseguida devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

-Bien..Vamos!- termino diciendo Reborn, para luego todos empezaran a caminar a dirección de la casa de Yamamoto.

-*-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/*-

Ya enfrente del Takesushi todos se quedaron en silencio esperando a que Yamamoto entrase.

Yamamoto miro el cartel por un momento para luego agachar la cabeza. Ella sabia que no había vuelta atrás y que esto debía de solucionarse ya!, solo tenia que empujar la cortina que tapaba la entrada y ya estaría adentro, pero, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Su padre que iba a decir al verla llegar con los demás, encima se dio cuenta que en el Takesushi ya había gente. Por un momento empezó a dudar y cuestionarse si entrar ya, o aun no. Pero mientras que se debatía con su yo interno, alguien se le acerco, poniendo una mano en su hombro, haciendo que se sobresalte y mirara a esa persona que al parecer era mas baja que ella.

-Esta bien Yamamoto…sabes que nosotros entraremos contigo…así que no te pongas tan nerviosa…- le dijo Tsuna dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Si!...tomate tu tiempo!- le dijo Ryohei.

En eso alguien más se le acerco y puso su mano en el otro hombro de Yamamoto, haciendo que Yamamoto voltease a ver a esa persona.

-Ya estas aquí no?...a si que deja de perder el tiempo y afróntalo de una buena vez!- le dijo Gokudera con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa, y antes de que Yamamoto pueda protestar, Gokudera la empujo a la entrada, logrando que Yamamoto tropezara un poco para luego quedarse inmóvil. Gokudera entro después seguido de Tsuna y los demás, y así todos se quedaron observando el interior del Takesushi.

Yamamoto se paro mejor y vio que había gente comiendo en algunos asientos de la esquina del lugar, luego dirigió su vista al mostrador y vio que no había nadie, ninguna señal de su padre.

Soltó un suspiro que no sabia que estaba sosteniendo y en eso escucho un ruido proveniente de la cocina.

-Oh…Buenos días!…- se asomo el padre de Yamamoto, Tsuyoshi, acercándose al mostrador, teniendo en una mano un pescado y en el otro un cuchillo- Adelante son bienvenidos!, en que puedo servirl…-no termino la oración ya que por un momento se quedo quieto observando a los recién llegados, pero en especial a alguien en especifico.

Yamamoto se quedo paralizada, abrió la boca para hablar, pero luego la cerro, y con los ojos bien abiertos observo a su padre. Se dio cuenta que su padre no término lo que iba a decir, además que le miraba con una expresión impactante.

En ese momento todo parecía moverse a cámara lenta para Yamamoto, sentía como la tensión en el aire le empezaba a sofocar.

-Tu…no puede ser…-comenzó diciendo Tsuyoshi con vos temerosa y dejo caer el pescado y el cuchillo al suelo.

Todos se sorprendieron a esto, principalmente Yamamoto quien le miraba expectante.

-..Take…Take…-tartamudeaba Tsuyoshi apuntándole. Yamamoto se estremeció, acaso su padre ya se había dado cuenta con tan solo mirarlo?, se preguntaba.

-Take…Takemi..- termino diciendo Tsuyoshi. Yamamoto se sorprendió de que el nombre no era el suyo, sino parecido, además se le hacia familiar, "Donde escuche ese nombre antes?" se pregunto en pensamientos. Pudo ver que la expresión de su padre al pronunciar el nombre cambio y le sorprendió ver un brillo en las esquinas de sus ojos.

"Yo…yo conozco ese nombre" se dijo en pensamientos tratando de recordar de quien era el nombre.

En eso un recuerdo del pasado apareció en su mente.

….

El era un niño de apenas 8 años, estaba en un parque, jugando con un bat y una pelota.

-Takeshi…!- una vos femenina le llamo y el enseguida soltó el bat y empezó a correr feliz hacia ese alguien que le llamaba.

Era una mujer que tenia un vestido celeste hasta las rodillas, tenia la piel tostada, el pelo negro largo y desordenado a causa del viento que lo movía, sus ojos eran de color miel, dulce, como la mirada cariñosa que tenia. La mujer era hermosa, pero lo mas significativo de su belleza era la sonrisa que esta tenia, era una sonrisa calida, la sonrisa mas bella que jamás allá visto.

….

-Ma…má..- murmuro Yamamoto, aun estando sumido en sus recuerdos, haciendo que no se de cuenta que algo se desplomo en el suelo.

-Hiiiii! El padre de Yamamoto!- grito Tsuna asustado, logrando sobresaltar a Yamamoto y haciendo que este deje de lado sus recuerdos volviendo a la realidad.

-Hahiii!- grito Haru alterada.

-Que Rayoss!- grito Gokudera igual de alterado.

Yamamoto dirigió su vista al mostrador y vio que su padre ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Oyajii?- dijo Yamamoto temeroso, y en eso se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Oyajiii!- grito y corrió hacia detrás del mostrador, cuando llego, vio a su padre que estaba tendido en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y con eso ya lo sabia. Su padre se había desmayado.

Tsuna y los demás corrieron hacia donde estaba Yamamoto, mientras que Yamamoto se arrodillo cerca de su padre empezando a mover su hombro para que despertara.

-Oi…deberíamos traer un vaso con agua, haber si así se despierta- sugirió Ryohei.

-Si!...yo iré a traerlo..- dijo Kyoko entrando a la cocina.

Shamal quien solo observaba chasqueo la lengua- Tsk!...creo que fue demasiado para un padre…-comento- además…no pienso atender a un hombre desmayado- menciono.

-Si…supongo…-dijo Bianchi observando la escena para luego mirar a Shamal con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero…hay algo que no concuerda…- dijo Reborn quien estaba parado encima del mostrador – el nombre con el cual le llamo…no es el nombre de Yamamoto…-concluyo y en eso todos se quedaron quietos y observaron a Yamamoto.

Yamamoto se quedo en silencio y agacho la cabeza cubriendo con sus cabellos su expresión.

-Tsuna, Gokudera, Sempai…podrían levantarlo y llevarlo a mi habitación por favor…-les pidió Yamamoto levando la cabeza mirando a sus amigos. Estos asintieron y entre los tres empezaron a levantar a Tsuyoshi.

Yamamoto se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia los clientes quienes le miraban con preocupación.

-…Lo siento…el Takesushi debe cerrarse por un momento…lo siento…- dijo de nuevo inclinándose a los clientes en respeto y como señal de disculpa. Los clientes asintieron y le dijeron que esperaban que no fuera nada grabe lo que le paso a Tsuyoshi, y Yamamoto les afirmo que no era nada grave.

Ya cuando el Takesushi se quedo vacío, Yamamoto puso el cartel de cerrado.

-Guau!..Guau!- escucho unos ladridos atrás de ella, enseguida se volteo a ver quien era.

-Jirou?..-dijo Yamamoto algo sorprendida de ver a su perro-..mm..que hacías a fuera?..-pregunto a su perro y se agacho tendiéndole su mano, para indicarle que podía acercarse. Yamamoto se sintió un poco angustiada, pensando en que Jirou no la reconocía, porque este solo se quedo mirándola sin ladrar.

-Soy..yo..Jirou…Yamamoto..-dijo sonriéndole algo triste. Jirou le miro un poco y luego ladro y séle lanzo encima, lamiendo su cara.

-Jaja!..jaja!..-se reía Yamamoto, sintiéndose aliviada de que su perro le reconocía.

-al parecer me extrañaste!..jaja!...- decía acariciando con cariño la cabeza del canino, este solo movía la cola alegremente.

-Bien..vamos!-dijo para luego ponerse de pie y entrar al Takesushi seguida por Jirou. Cerró la puerta para luego dirigirse a las escaleras que daban a su habitación.

-Hiciste bien en sacar a los clientes…- le dijo Reborn. Yamamoto solo asintió y entro en su habitación junto con Jirou.

-Como esta?- pregunto sin mas Yamamoto.

-El esta bien…muy pronto despertara…- le respondió Bianchi quien estaba colocando una toallita mojada en la cabeza de Tsuyoshi. Yamamoto sonrío un poco pero luego su expresión se volvió triste. Jirou le miro con tristeza como si sabía lo que sentía su amo. En eso una golondrina se adentro por la ventana, volando por alrededor de la habitación.

-..Kojirou..-murmuro Yamamoto mirando a su golondrina, para luego extender una mano. Kojirou vacilo alrededor de Yamamoto esparciendo las llamas de la lluvia, para luego posarse en uno de los dedos de su amo. Yamamoto sonrío con cariño y acaricio la pequeña cabeza de la golondrina con un dedo.

-Deberían salir…nosotros nos encargaremos de explicar todo cuando despierte…- les dijo Reborn. Tsuna y los demás asintieron y empezaron a salir menos Yamamoto quien se quedo parada en su lugar.

-Yamamoto tu también…-le dijo Reborn. Yamamoto le miro, soltó a Kojirou y junto con este y Jirou salio de su habitación sin protestar.

Al bajar las escaleras vio que las chicas estaban jugando con Lambo e I'pin, haciendo que sonría ante eso, luego dirigió su vista a una de las mesas donde estaban sentados Tsuna, Gokudera y Ryohei. Sin más ella se dirigió hacia sus amigos y se sentó en una de las sillas que sobraba. Jirou se acostó cerca del mostrador y Kojirou se poso encima.

El silencio siguió entre ellos solo pudiéndose escuchar a las chicas y a los niños de 5 años.

-Mmm…Yamamoto…-Rompió el silencio Tsuna quien miro a Yamamoto. Yamamoto levanto su cabeza y miro a su amigo que estaba al frente de ella al otro lado de la mesa.

-Bueno…Yo…-empezó a tartamudear Tsuna y a jugar con sus dedos.

Yamamoto vio que su amigo se ponía nervioso, pero no sabia bien porque, pensó que tal vez seria porque el era una chica ahora y era su primera ves entando sola con ellos.

-Si?...-dijo Yamamoto esperando no obtener una respuesta entre tartamudeo por parte de Tsuna, ella sabia que iba a ser incomodo y todo eso y se sintió un poco mal por su amigo.

-Bueno…Antes que tu padre se desmayara, el menciono un nombre…Yo creí que por un momento el se dio cuenta de tu cambio y que iba a llamarte por tu nombre pero…al parecer el nombre que dijo no era el tuyo…- termino diciendo Tsuna con voz mas calmada mirando a Yamamoto.

- Es cierto…el pronuncio otro nombre…haber como era….- decía Ryohei tratando de recordar.

-Takemi…ese era el nombre…- dijo Gokudera quien estaba cruzado de brazos y miro a Yamamoto. Yamamoto se sobresalto un poco por escuchar el nombre y miro a Gokudera, luego agacho la cabeza mirando sus manos.

-Ese nombre…-comenzó Yamamoto con tono bajo- ese nombre era el de mi madre…-termino diciendo apretando sus manos.

Gokudera se sorprendió al igual que Tsuna y Ryohei.

-De tu madre…- dijo Gokudera en vos baja.

-Si…- dijo Yamamoto levantando la cabeza mirando la mesa.

Gokudera iba a preguntar algo más pero fue cortado por Bianchi quien bajo de las escaleras.

-Yamamoto…tu padre ya despertó- le dijo Bianchi. En eso las chicas dejaron de jugar con Lambo e I'pin y dirigieron sus vistas al que bajaba.

Yamamoto se levanto y vio que su padre descendía de las escaleras seguido de Shamal y Reborn.

Tsuyoshi se detuvo al bajar y miro a Yamamoto.

-Oyaji…-dijo Yamamoto en tono bajo algo temerosa. En eso la expresión de Tsuyoshi cambio a una sorprendida para luego mirar con tristeza.

Yamamoto trago saliva y puso una expresión igual de triste.

Tsuyoshi empezó a acercarse dando pasos hacia adelante, y se detuvo justo enfrente de Yamamoto, y sin mas puso una de sus manos en el hombro de esta. Yamamoto levanto su cabeza y miro a los ojos a su padre.

-Takeshi…-comenzó diciendo Tsuyoshi sonriendo triste a su hijo/a.

-Oyaji…yo…-tartamudeo Yamamoto, pero no termino de decir todo porque su padre se adelanto.

-Estuve muy preocupado por ti….te llame un millón de veces a tu celular y ninguna señal de vida me diste…hasta mande a Jirou y Kojirou a buscarte…-le reprendió Tsuyoshi aun sonriendo.

Yamamoto solo bajo la cabeza- …lo siento…oyaji…yo…- dijo Yamamoto pero su padre se adelanto otra vez.

-Yo entiendo…-dijo Tsuyoshi, logrando que Yamamoto levante la cabeza y mire con incredulidad- …Ya me lo contaron todo Takeshi…- le menciono.

-Entonces lo sabes todo…-dijo Yamamoto angustiada.

-Si…pero- decía Tsuyoshi- fue algo difícil de creer…yo por un momento creí que eras Takemi…-dijo retirando sus manos del hombro de Yamamoto, mirando bien a esta.

-Emm…enserio?- pregunto Yamamoto.

-Si…no hay duda que tu eres la viva imagen de tu madre..ahora..-le sonrío Tsuyoshi a su hijo/a.

Yamamoto no supo que decir ante esto y solo agacho la cabeza con una mirada triste. Tsuyoshi frunció el ceño ante eso, y se acerco de nuevo a su hijo/a.

-Escúchame…Takeshi…se que esto es extraño y difícil de asimilarlo…pero- decía Tsuyoshi colocando ambas manos en los hombros de su hijo/a- ..Tu eres mi hijo!...y aun que seas chica ahora ese hecho no cambiara jamás!...Yo como tu padre, te apoyare y me adaptare…se que será difícil pero no imposible!...tu eres lo mas valioso que tengo en esta vida!...yo jamás te dejaría solo…-concluyo dedicándole una sonrisa calida.

-..Oyaji...- dijo Yamamoto mirando sorprendido a su padre, mientras que las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos. Ella quería corresponder la sonrisa, pero en ese momento lo único que sentía eran ganas de llorar de nuevo.

Tsuyoshi se dio cuenta que su hijo/a, se estaba conteniendo y entonces sin mas abrazo a su hijo/a- Todo saldrá bien…hija…-le dijo mientras le abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello.

Yamamoto se sorprendió y se dio cuenta que esto era una invitación a desahogarse. Las lágrimas empezaron a decender de sus ojos, hasta que empezó a sollozar en el pecho de su padre, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Se quedaron por un tiempo abrazados, mientras que los demás solo miraban conmovidos. Ya cuando Yamamoto dejo de sollozar se aparto de su padre, limpiando sus ojos con su ante-brazo para luego sonreír a su padre.

-Jaja!...Así me gusta!..No hay porque angustiarse!- le sonrío Tsuyoshi poniendo ambas manos a su cintura.

-Si..Tienes razón..- le dijo Yamamoto aun sonriendo y luego ambos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Todos los demás sonrieron viendo como padre e hija, se entendían tan bien.

-Jajaja!...mmm..- dijo Tsuyoshi poniendo sus manos en su mentón, cerrando sus ojos.

-Jaja!...- se río Yamamoto, pero luego dejo de hacerlo y miro preocupado a su padre-..Oyaji..Pasa algo?- le pregunto a su papá.

-Umm…no es nada de que preocuparse…-le dijo Tsuyoshi sonriendo- pero…creo que voy a ser muy celoso…porque ahora tengo una hija muy hermosa!- concluyo sonriendo.

-EH?...Oyaji!- le grito Yamamoto sonrojada.

-Jaja!..pero es verdad…por cierto me contaron que debemos cambiarte el nombre…-menciono Tsuyoshi.

-Ah!..si- afirmo Yamamoto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien…entonces yo tengo el nombre perfecto…-menciono Tsuyoshi- no se si te guste la idea pero…quisiera llamarte igual que a tu madre- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Igual que a mi madre..-repitió Yamamoto sorprendido.

-Si..creo que el nombre es perfecto para ti..-le dijo Tsuyoshi -Bien..que me dices…te quieres llamar Takemi?- pregunto.

Yamamoto se quedo pensando. Le pareció que el nombre de su mamá no estaba mal, además se parecía al suyo y tal vez así no seria un problema en recordarlo.

-Creo que no esta mal!..me gusta!- dijo Yamamoto dedicando una brillante sonrisa a su padre.

-Jaja..Bien..Desde ahora serás conocida como Yamamoto Takemi..!- dijo orgulloso su padre.

-Vaya..Llamarlo como a su mamá..eso es lindo!- menciono Kyoko sonriendo a Yamamoto.

-Si!...es muy lindo!- grito feliz Haru.

-No esta mal..-menciono Bianchi.

-Si…bueno..ya que todos están aquí..Quédense!..Preparare sushi para todos!...y no se preocupen por pagar..esto va por la casa!- anuncio Tsuyoshi con una sonrisa.

-Mm..aun no hemos comido nada…Aceptamos!- dijo Reborn sonriendo.

Nadie pudo decir que no a la amabilidad del padre y así todos se quedaron a almorzar.

Yamamoto al igual que las chicas le dijeron a Tsuyoshi que querían ayudarlo a preparar, pero Tsuyoshi no estuvo de acuerdo. Bianchi también se acerco y se ofreció a ayudar, y Tsuyoshi con expresión nerviosa le dijo que como era una invitada, no tenia que hacer nada. Así Tsuyoshi fue el único en preparar todo el almuerzo, pero Yamamoto se encargo de servirla.

Todos se sentaron a comer, las chicas juntas con Bianchi y los niños pequeños se sentaron aparte de los chicos. Yamamoto se había puesto un delantal y trajo en manos las bandejas con comida empezando a servir primero a los chicos y luego a las chicas. Ella se quedo un rato con las chicas, sentada en una de las sillas que sobraba, escuchaba atentamente la conversación y compartía risas con ellas, con eso se dio cuenta que tal vez no seria difícil en socializar con las chicas, ya que eran graciosas y amigables.

En la otra mesa donde estaban los chicos. Gokudera ya había terminado de comer y se dispuso a observar la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas. Su vista se poso específicamente en Yamamoto, quien reía y sonreía junto con Bianchi y las demás. Una tranquilidad se apodero de el desde que Yamamoto ya no se encontraba triste y que sonreía de nuevo como siempre. La idea de que fuera chica ya no le era tan mala, y el nombre le queda bien, pero aun sentía la necesidad de saber algo más de la madre de Yamamoto, pero también sabía que no era el momento para hablar de ello.

-…Tal vez…en algún momento se lo pregunte…-murmuro para si Gokudera aun observando a Yamamoto.

-Umh…dijiste algo Gokudera-kun?-le pregunto Tsuna quien estaba sentado a su lado.

-EHH!..no..nada!...juudaime!- tartamudeo Gokudera sintiendo como el calor se le subía a sus mejillas, temiendo que fue descubierto observando a Yamamoto.

-Ya veo..- dijo Tsuna sonriendo a Gokudera para ver si se calmaba. Gokudera enseguida correspondió la sonrisa a Tsuna "al parecer..no se dio cuenta" se dijo en pensamientos.

-Hahaha!..cabeza de pulpo!..Estabas hablando de Yamamoto no?- le dijo Ryohei sonriendo.

-QUEE!..Claro que no!..por que lo crees!- le grito Gokudera sonrojado y miro de nuevo a la mesa de las chicas esperando que Yamamoto no este viendo, y al parecer era así, Yamamoto aun seguía hablando animadamente con las chicas.

-Pues…porque le has estado mirando en silencio por mucho tiempo…además te vi sonreír- le dijo Ryohei cruzándose de brazos.

-Que…-empezó a tartamudear Gokudera "Tsk! Este si se dio cuenta" se dijo en pensamientos- Cállate!...yo no estaba sonriendo..-murmuro esto ultimo mirando a otro lado. Ryohei iba a protestar pero Tsuna se interpuso.

-Ya Esta bien Onii-chan..-le murmuro Tsuna a Ryohei levantado ambas manos. Ryohei solo asintió.

-Amm…al parecer se esta llevado bien con Kyoko-chan y Haru..-hablo Tsuna mirando a las chicas.

-Si…-dijo con voz desinteresada Gokudera.

-Eso es bueno…ella debe conocer al sexo femenino…para poder adaptarse- dijo Reborn mientras comía otro pedazo de sushi.

-Así es…interactuando con ellas le será mas fácil…-dijo Shamal bajando los palillos ya que termino de comer. Tsuna y Gokudera les miraron y asintieron.

Yamamoto se levanto de su silla, se escuso con las chicas y se acerco adonde estaban sus amigos.

-Bien..que tal la comida!- pregunto sonriente.

-Umm…muy bien el sushi de tu papa es el mejor!- le dijo Tsuna correspondiendo la sonrisa.

-No estuvo mal…-dijo Gokudera mirando a otro lado.

-Si! Es el mejor!- grito Ryohei enfatizando su punto.

-Jaja!..que bueno!- se río Yamamoto. En eso Shamal observo su reloj de muñequera y se paro.

-Creo que ya debo irme...tengo cosas que hacer..por cierto gracias por la hospitalidad y comida…estuvo deliciosa!- dijo Shamal sonriendo a Yamamoto.

-Ah!..no hay de que..gracias a usted…puede venir cuando guste..-le dijo Yamamoto correspondiendo la sonrisa.

-Oh..claro que vendré de nuevo..- decía Shamal giñendo un ojo a Yamamoto, esta tal solo se estremeció y lucho con mantener su sonrisa. Gokudera fulmino con la mirada a Shamal, Tsuna miro con expresión en blanco y nervioso y Ryohei tan solo levanto una ceja confundido.

- Hasta pronto!..-se despidió Shamal saliendo del Takesushi.

….

Luego de almorzar, Tsuna empezó a preocuparse por su madre a quien no le dijo nada de donde estaba, y ya eran las 15:37. El se dispuso a irse junto con Reborn, Lambo, I'pin, Gokudera y Ryohei.

Ya enfrente del Takesushi Yamamoto les acompaño.

-Gracias por todo chicos!...-le agradeció Yamamoto dedicando una sonrisa a cada uno.

-No fue nada…es lo que hacen los amigos..-dijo Tsuna- bueno..gracias por la comida..pero ya tenemos que irnos..nos vemos Yamamoto!- dijo Tsuna, luego se volvió a Gokudera y Ryohei- Hasta mañana Gokudera-kun y Onii-chan- se despidió.

-Nos vemos Tsuna!-se despidió Yamamoto.

-Hasta mañana Juudaime!-se inclino Gokudera.

-Si..hasta mañana Sawada!..Cabeza de pulpo!...Yamamoto!- se despidió Ryohei empezando a caminar a dirección de su casa.

-Nos vemos sempai!- dijo Yamamoto.

-Bien..que esperas Dame-Tsuna…mamá a de estar preocupada- le dijo Reborn sentándose en su hombro.

-Gyahaha!..Lambo-san quiere ver a mamá!- grito eufórico Lambo quien estaba en brazos de Tsuna junto con I'pin.

-I'pin también!- dijo I'pin.

-Bien..bien..jeje..emm..Gokudera-kun aun no te vas?- pregunto Tsuna antes de irse.

-EH!..yo..si..ya me iba..-decía Gokudera entre tartamudeo. El estaba esperando para estar a solas con Yamamoto para despedirse.

Tsuna le miro un momento y vio que su amigo proclamado mano derecha se sonrojaba un poco, luego miro a Yamamoto quien miraba el cartel rascándose con un dedo su mejilla, y justo en eso se dio cuenta de algo y sonrío y empezó a alejarse junto con Reborn y los niños.

Gokudera miro a su jefe quien se alejaba al igual que Yamamoto. Ambos se volvieron y se miraron al mismo tiempo.

-Um…nos vemos luego..-se despidió Gokudera, metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos haciendo camino hacia su departamento.

-Si Nos vemos!- le dijo Yamamoto sonriendo.

Ya cuando sus amigos ya no estaban a su vista, alguien se le acerco por atrás.

-Bien..al fin estamos las mujeres solas..sin contar a tu padre, claro..- dijo Bianchi cruzada de brazos.

-Ah..si- dijo Yamamoto.

-Entonces..eso significa que ya podemos ver que tal te quedan las ropas!- grito eufórica Haru quien junto a Kyoko aparecieron detrás de Bianchi. Yamamoto las miro nerviosa y trago saliva ante eso.

….

El resto de la tarde, la chicas se limitaron a darle ropas para que se pruebe. Le Fue una experiencia vergonzosa e incomoda, ya que cada vez que se ponía un conjunto, tenia que salir y "modelar", como le decían ellas. Entre las ropas había faldas, y el hecho de probárselas le hacia sentirse mas descubierta, pero no estaban tan mal ya que le pareció algo cómodas.

Ya al terminar de probarse todas las ropas se dieron cuenta que ya eran las 18:46 y se dispusieron a irse.

-Hasta pronto Yamamoto Takemi..-se despidió Bianchi

-Nos vemos Yamamoto-chan!- se despidió Haru.

-Si hasta luego!..y no te preocupes por las ropas..son todos suyas ahora!-le dijo Kyoko.

-Amm…nos vemos!..muchas gracias..Enserio se los agradezco!..-les dijo Yamamoto sonriendo.

-No hay de que!..-dijeron al unísono las tres mientras partían.

Yamamoto suspiro y sonrío. Cuando ya no estaban a su vista entro al Takesushi.

-Ya se fueron todos?-pregunto su padre mientras lavaba los trastes.

-Si..quieres que te ayude?- dijo Yamamoto acercándose a su padre.

-No..no hace falta..puedes ir a descansar..yo me encargo de todo..- le dijo su padre.

Yamamoto quería protestar pero le pareció buena idea.

-Esta bien..hasta mañana!- le dijo Yamamoto empezando a subir las escaleras.

-Hasta mañana!..que duermas bien!- le dijo Tsuyoshi para luego seguir lavando.

….

Ya al subir, entrar a su habitación y cerrarla, se desplomo en su cama boca arriba.

Hoy había sido un día lleno de todo tipo de emociones y se sentía muy cansada que de seguro dormiría temprano. Inclino su cabeza y vio su placar que estaba lleno de ropa femenina, y a lado de este una bolsa gigante que contenía toda su ropa de chico. Paso su vista a un cojín en donde dormía tranquilamente Jirou, luego giro su cabeza para mirar su escritorio en donde Kojirou estaba acurrucado en una cajita con pañuelos que ella le había hecho como cama. Sonrío ante esto y se acomodo de costado empezando a cerrar los ojos.

Mañana iba a ser un nuevo día, y quien sabe que tipo de acontecimientos ocurrirían, solo esperaba que todo salga bien. Ya con los ojos cerrados y pensando en todo esto recordó algo y los empezó a abrir de nuevo y miro desde su posición un calendario de baseball que estaba colgado en la pared.

-umm..Mañana es…lunes..-dijo con vos desinteresada, luego proceso esto y algo hizo clic! en su cabeza.

-Espera..Mañana es lunes!- medio grito y se sentó de golpe en su cama.

-Oh…no…mañana tengo clase…-decía poniendo una mano en su cabeza sintiendo que le empezaba a doler.

- No…no solo eso…mi entrenamiento con el baseball..También!-dijo alterada.

-Que voy a hacer!-grito haciendo eco en la habitación para luego desplomarse en su cama.

-*-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/*-

Uf!...jeje..creo que cada ves se me hacen mas largo los cap…=_='

Pero estoy contenta con el resultado! ^/^

Ahora viene la cosa…que hará Yama? Ira a la escuela?..como enfrentara esto?

Jiji…tendrán que esperar el siguiente cap…ne?

Ahora disculpen si tardo de nuevo…pero no se preocupen pienso terminar esta historia!

Bueno..etto…Que tal les pareció el cap?..Díganme!..porfis!..TT_TT

Ciao! Ciao!...


End file.
